Harry Potter And The Mark of Merlin
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Harry has just lost Sirius and a new change of events will change the course of what happens after the battle at the ministry. With new strength and help from his friends Harry starts taking control of his life. No Horcrux's but plenty of twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Harry watched in horror as he saw one of the Death Eaters point his wand at Hermione. Before he could react, purple flames leapt from the wand and struck her and she screamed as she fell to the floor. Harry jumped to his feet and ran towards her. "No, Hermione!"

"No Harry! It's too dangerous." Dumbledore shouted while fending off Voldemort. Harry, despite the warning, ran to his fallen friend.

He dropped his wand and put his arm under her head slowly raising it. She looked up to him and he looked into her brown eyes. "You're going to be okay Hermione. We'll get you to Madame Pomfrey and she can heal you."

Hermione shook her head as she started to feel herself getting weaker "It's okay... it's perfect." Hermione smiled. "I'm in the arms of my first love, the one I have always loved." With a trembling hand she reached up and touched his face. "I… I love you Harry Potter."

Harry looked at Hermione astounded by what she said. She then fell limp in his arms. He held her close and began to tremble as he felt a black pit of despair open up inside him. Throwing his head back, he screamed. "WHY! WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE GET TAKEN FROM ME! WHO IS IT? WHO DECIDES THIS? FIRST MY PARENTS THEN SIRIUS AND NOW MY HERMIONE!"

Suddenly, Harry found himself in shadows. He looked around, not seeing anyone except Hermione still in his arms. He then heard, "She has life still." Harry turned toward the sound of the voice and saw an old man with a long white beard.

"Who are you?" Harry said worried. The elderly man walked over to him. "I went by many names back in my day, the great sage, the enchanter, Dragon speaker, Emrys Myrddin but you know me as-"

Harry's eyes grew wide, "Merlin."

The old wizard bowed his head. "Yes, do you wish to save her?"

Harry looked down at Hermione seeing Merlin's words rang true. Harry now noticed Hermione was still breathing, if only faintly. "Yes, I do. I would gladly forfeit my own life to save her."

Merlin smiled, "that will not be necessary. Magic is a powerful force which can turn the tide of a great battle. But, combined with love… why then it can save a life. Do you truly love her?"

Harry thought for a moment, love was something he was unfamiliar with. He had always cared about Hermione, but he couldn't explain why. Every time she smiled, it would make his day better. When she hugged him, the world looked brighter. Harry looked at Merlin with an expression of wonder on his face, "I do, I never knew what it was before, but I do."

Merlin smiled, "Such love, why I haven't seen the like since Nimue and me. Take her hand young wizard, reach out to her with your magic."

Harry took Hermione's hand and focused on his magic. He closed his eyes and reached into his core, pushing his magic towards his love. His hand began to glow and the light spread itself to Hermione's hand and continued spreading down her arm. As it reached her shoulder, the damage from the curse, as well as the burn, began to fade.

Her wound now closing, Hermione began to feel something reach out to her as if calling her back. Her core began reaching out to whatever was calling to it and she began to glow. The two lights began to merge, turning into a golden light.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry's eyes closed and tears running from them. She slowly reached up and wiped them away. Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione starring back at him. "Hermione!" Harry said with joy, Hermione nodded and Harry pulled her close "I thought I had lost you."

Hermione returned his hug, "you nearly did, but you brought me back."

Harry looked at Hermione, his heart racing. He called on his Gryffindor courage and leaned in and his lips met hers. Hermione's eyes grew wide, having waited for this moment for so long. She returned his kiss with passion. Once they separated Merlin looked at Harry. "Young Wizard, I see great changes will take place. Take your loved one and return to your world, I will aid you both as best I can."

Hermione was shocked to see the man standing there and Harry nodded to him and soon they found themselves back in the ministry.

Dumbledore was still in the middle of his heated battle against Voldemort. Harry removed his sweater and put it around Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry, noticing his eyes were glowing. He raised his hand and she saw a rune appear on his arm. Harry's wand began to move of its own volition and flew to his hand.

He looked at Voldemort and pointed his wand at the dark wizard. Voldemort looked at the boy and he laughed, "Harry Potter you think you can challenge me? Look what happened to your blood traitor father and mudblood mother."

Harry raised his wand. "Vel sederit diebus separationis lucem ac tenebras sanabunt"

Light erupted from Harry's wand and hit Voldemort with a great force, sending the dark wizard to the ground. He looked at the boy, feeling weakened. He then noticed the Aurors along with the Minister of Magic start arriving by floo.

Fudge was shocked seeing that Voldemort had returned and then Voldemort as well as the other Death Eaters vanished. Harry then collapsed, feeling exhausted. The only thing he heard was Hermione screaming his name.

Hermione rushed to Harry's side as the rune faded from his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Harry soon began to stir. Wherever he was, it was quiet. He felt a weight on his legs and he opened his eyes and slowly rose up. Despite the lighting in the room, he could see the bushy hair of the girl he loved.

Hermione was laying across his legs sound asleep, still wearing his sweater.

Harry smiled seeing she was safe. He nudged her gently and in a low voice as he didn't want to startle her called, "Hermione, wake up."

Hermione didn't move but Harry could hear a faint mumble, "five more minutes."

Harry tried not to laugh, then he remembered the kiss and thought of something. He nudged her again and said, "Mione, wake up love."

Hermione opened her eyes and rising up she stretched and wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Morning Mione."

Hermione's eyes opened wide and she smiled as tears of joy soon filled them.

She tackled Harry, wrapping him up tightly. "Harry, you're finally awake; thank Merlin."

Harry remembered his brief meeting with the great wizard. He then looked at Hermione. "Um Hermione, do you remember what happened at the ministry?"

Hermione nodded and then blushed. Harry gathered his courage, "Hermione, um when you fell, you almost died and I realised how much I need you. We have been friends for a real long-time and, um, would you...Merlin this is hard."

Hermione giggled "Exactly what are you trying to ask me Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked into her brown eyes and said "Um, would you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione made it look like she was thinking about it then looked at him. "Yes."

Harry frowned, "Ok, I can understand how... wait what?"

Hermione laughed. "I said yes, I think we already told each other how we feel in the ministry."

Harry looked at Hermione shocked and then smiled, she leaned in and Harry pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly and placed his hand on the side of her face and the other on her waist. Madame Pomfrey walked in and saw the two. She was about to interrupt when she saw them engulfed in a golden light.

She dropped her wand, shocked by the golden light. The school began to shake. Dumbledore in his office grabbed his desk, bracing himself. One of the portraits told him that something was happening in the hospital wing. He got to his feet and assumed something had happened with Harry.

In the hospital wing, Harry and Hermione separated and looked lovingly into each other's eyes. The doors to the hospital wing swung open and Dumbledore and McGonagall raced in. Madame Pomfrey turned to see the headmaster. "Headmaster, I don't know what happened."

Dumbledore looked at the two students and he noticed something was glowing under Harry's sleeve and that something was glowing near Hermione's shoulder as well.

McGonagall looked at her young lions and it reminded her so much of James and Lily.

Harry turned to see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey looking at them. Hermione turned to see where Harry was looking and blushed seeing the teachers watching them.

Dumbledore walked over to them. "Good to see you awake Harry, I see you and Ms. Granger are well."

Harry looked at Dumbledore confused, "um thanks Professor."

Dumbledore looked at Harry suspiciously. "Harry, could you remove your hospital shirt and show us your arm?"

Harry was confused and was about to remove his shirt and then looked at Hermione. He became nervous and slowly removed his shirt, keeping his back from sight. That's when they saw it, the mark on Harry's shoulder. Hermione looked at the rune, remembering it from the battle at the ministry. Dumbledore kept a stoic face, but inside he was nervous for Harry now had the mark of Merlin on his shoulder.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and then turned to Madame Pomfrey "Poppy, did you check Ms. Granger. During last night's events, she was hit with a curse." Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione and back at Dumbledore. "No, I didn't, she seemed to be in good health."

"Could you please check to make sure Ms. Granger is well." Dumbledore said using his grandfatherly tone. Madame Pomfrey pulled a bed over and set up a privacy wall and asked Hermione to step over.

Hermione did as the healer requested. Madame Pomfrey asked Hermione to remove the sweater she was wearing and saw the was no sign of injury anywhere. But she then noticed that above Hermione's breasts near her left shoulder she had the same mark as Harry.

Hermione looked and saw the mark and was curious as to why. Madame Pomfrey ran a couple of diagnostic spells, finding them all saying Hermione was well. She asked Hermione to put the sweater back on and once Hermione was dressed, they returned to the others.

Madame Pomfrey looked at the headmaster "Ms. Granger is in good health, but it seems they both bear the same mark."

Dumbledore looked at the two. "What happened last night at the ministry?"

Harry frowned, remembering the events of last night and how he lost his godfather and almost lost Hermione. Hermione could see Harry was struggling and sat next to him and took his hand.

With her support Harry felt better. He looked at Dumbledore, "when Hermione was hit, all I could think was getting over to her. She was growing cold and there was so much blood. I knew she was in pain and fading slowly. I grew angry, thinking another person I cared for was about to be taken and that's when…"

Dumbledore looked at Harry intrigued. "Yes Harry, go on."

"That's when I saw him, I saw Merlin. He asked me if I truly cared for Hermione and I told him I would gladly trade my life for hers." Hermione's eyes then filled with tears as did McGonagall's and Madame Pomfrey's.

"He smiled and helped me heal Hermione and I think he helped me against Voldemort. I don't really remember all that happened. I only knew I wanted to stop him."

Dumbledore nodded, "you did and then some. You can put your shirt back on now."

"Why is he constantly coming after me?" Harry said in frustration as he put his shirt back on.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, "I don't think you're ready for that answer yet Harry."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, seeing the headmaster's face told him he was hiding something. "Professor, you know why don't you?"

" Harry, now is not the best time to discuss this, you just-"

Harry was growing angry. "I lost my godfather, I know. You know why and I want to know now!"

Seeing how serious Harry was, Dumbledore gave in. "Harry, I will tell you, but not here. When Poppy discharges you, meet me in my office."

Hermione watched her boyfriend and Dumbledore go back and forth, she wanted to know why as well. Harry looked at Hermione and saw the look she had when deep in thought. He looked at Dumbledore, "Hermione comes with me."

Hermione looked at Harry and then at Dumbledore and nodded.

"No Harry, this should just be us." Dumbledore said, unnerved by Harry's defiance.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, "where I go, Hermione goes to." He looked at Hermione and squeezed her hand. Hermione looked back at Harry and smiled.

Dumbledore frowned. "Alright."

Madame Pomfrey looked at the Headmaster, "I'd like to know what that golden light was."

Dumbledore looked at the matron. "If it's what I think it was, we will soon know."

Suddenly a letter appeared on Harry's lap, then two more, as one appeared next to Hermione as well. They looked at the letters and saw the Ministry's seal. Dumbledore looked at Harry, "Harry, could you open the letter and read it aloud."

Harry broke the seal and opened the letter and did as Dumbledore requested.

" **Mr. Potter**

 **On behalf of the ministry, we would like to congratulate you on your Soul Bond with Ms. Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger and wish you both a long and happy life. You are both now emancipated and are from now on treated like full-fledged adults. The tracking charms on your wands will be removed. Have a wonderful summer.**

 **Mathilda Hopkirk.** "

Harry looked at Dumbledore, "um Professor, the way they make this sound, it's as if Hermione and I were married."

Hermione's eyes went wide "This has to be a mistake, Harry and I just agreed to being a couple."

"I'm afraid, Ms. Gra - I mean Mrs. Potter, it's not. You see the golden light Madame Pomfrey saw and the castle shaking are signs of a soul bond. It's an ancient class of magic that is held in higher regard than even a marriage certificate. Hence why you two are now considered married."

Hermione was trying to process what they were being told and she looked at Dumbledore. "and the mark Harry and I have?"

Dumbledore looked at them. "You both have a Triskelion, which is known to have been used by Merlin. He blessed your bond and I bet gave you a power boost from what we saw in the ministry."

Hermione paled slightly. "How am I going to explain to my parents that I'm married?"

Harry looked at Hermione "I'm sorry Mione, I never-"

Hermione gave Harry a glare that would put McGonagall to shame. "For what Harry? Don't you dare say you never meant for the bond to happen! Because I'm not upset about it. I told you how I felt in the ministry. So, I never want to hear you say you regret it!"

Harry nodded, "I only meant I'm sorry if this will cause you problems with your parents." Taking her hands, he gently kissed the back of them. "I will never regret being with you." Hermione smiled and hugged him.

Madame Pomfrey discharged Harry and once he was dressed they joined the headmaster as they were walking back to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Harry and Hermione joined the headmaster in his office, at last Harry was going to know why Voldemort pursued him. Dumbledore sat behind his oak desk and Harry and Hermione sat across from him.

Dumbledore frowned and looked at Harry. "Harry, do you know why Voldemort coveted what was in the ministry?"

Harry and Hermione looked at Dumbledore confused and Harry said, "you mean the orb? What does that have to do with Voldemort chasing me?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and opened them and looked at Harry. "Harry, what you must know is that the orb contained a prophecy. One that I believe ties you and Voldemort."

"Voldemort and me?" Harry said shocked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Harry and Hermione remained silent until Harry got up out of his chair and slammed his fists on his desk. "How do you know this prophecy talks about me?"

Hermione shuttered at Harry's tone and raised her arm and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, please sit down and let Professor Dumbledore speak."

Harry looked at Hermione and his anger subsided. He sat back down in the chair. "But I still want to know why and how does Voldemort know this?" His gaze then returned to the headmaster. "Harry, on a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, I was in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head Inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher..."

Hermione frowned. "Let me guess, Professor Trelawney?" She said, not hiding the venom in her tone.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, now originally, I didn't think the prophecy tied to just you. One other was born at the same time and in the same circumstances. I believe you know Mr. Longbottom."

"Neville." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Dumbledore nodded, "yes, you and Mr. Longbottom share a birthday and have or had parents that defied Voldemort on numerous occasions. But, what makes me believe that you are the one is-." Here Dumbledore pointed at Harry's forehead. "With that scar Voldemort marked you, on that terrible Halloween night those many years ago. At the time, I didn't know who had told Voldemort until I discovered Professor Snape was eaves-dropping and was caught in the act by the bar tender."

Harry shot up again. "You mean to tell me it was thanks to Snape my parents were killed that night!" Hermione looked at Dumbledore stunned, the betrayer of the Potters and spy for Voldemort was working at the school.

Dumbledore's office began to shake and a whirlwind kicked up. Hermione knew Harry was reaching his limit. Dumbledore rose up and lifted his wand, "Harry, control yourself or you will leave me no other choice."

Hermione watched as Harry's magic became more violent. Hermione looked at Dumbledore. "Headmaster, Harry has every right to be angry at your harboring the one who sent Voldemort after the Potters."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, "Mrs. Potter, Professor Snape is my spy on the Death Eaters and is much too valuable an ally. I understand Harry's rage towards the man and I've come to accept that they will never get along, but Severus is under vows and will continue his work."

Harry's magic was now beginning to lash out, Dumbledore heard the sound of glass beginning to crack and vials shattered behind him, the head master turned seeing as one by one the vials broke. He looked at Harry and in the boy's eyes only rage showed. Dumbledore rose up, "I can't have you destroy my office Harry, you leave me no choice." Dumbledore moved his wand in front of Harry and a light flashed.

Despite his anger, Harry couldn't help but feel the overwhelming sense of calm wash over him. Seeing as Harry's magic was now under control, the Headmaster lowered his wand.

"I'm sorry Harry but you left me only two choices, either bind your magic or force you to calm down. I know you're angry, but your fury blinds you to the main issue. Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of the prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you when you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken when the curse intended to kill you backfired. And so, since his return to his body, and particularly since your extraordinary escape from him last year. He has been determined to hear the prophecy in its entirety. This is the weapon he has been seeking so assiduously since his return, the knowledge of how to destroy you. Because while you live, you're the only one in his way."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, "so, in order for either me or Voldemort to live we have to ... one has to die by the other's hand." Harry became deathly silent as his eyes went down to the floor.

Dumbledore frowned. "Yes, although he doesn't know that. However, he knows you have the power to vanquish him is why he is after you, you are the only one who can put an end to him. But now that you're soul bonded to Mrs. Potter, I believe it would be best to separate yourselves from each other for the time being."

Hermione shot up out of her chair "What?"

Harry looked at Hermione fearing he would lose her like his parents and Sirius.

Hermione looked at Harry. "You can't be serious Harry. Now that we know about this prophecy, I'm standing by you more than ever."

"But Hermione." Harry said as he tried to argue and Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No buts Harry, honestly I don't care what the prophecy says. Are you forgetting I'm a muggle born? I'm already in danger as it is."

Seeing Hermione's point, Harry nodded and Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry. Once they separated Hermione smiled, "so the best place for me is by your side." Hermione then stuck out her hand

Harry smiled and took her hand and held it. Dumbledore remained calm but inside he was furious. As long as Hermione interfered, Harry was slipping out from under his thumb. _'I need to have these two separated or all my plans are for nothing.'_

"Now I think it's best this summer you forget about Voldemort, what you did at the ministry left him injured and now that people know he's returned he won't be making a move. So, I believe this summer will give you time to properly mourn Sirius."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore. "Don't you think it would be best for Harry to spend time with his friends and not with those relatives."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, "no, I believe Harry would be better on his own."

Hermione was becoming annoyed when suddenly the door to the headmaster's office opened and Professor Flitwick ran into the room.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! Is it true? ... was a soul bond discovered this morning here at the school?" The charms professor said, puffing while carrying an old book.

Dumbledore looked at the charms Professor "Yes, Filius... Mr. and Mrs. Potter here."

Filius looked to Harry and Hermione and smiled despite thinking _'Great, I owe McGonagall thirty Galleons._ ' "Congratulations you two, your summer should be interesting." Dumbledore looked at Filius "Actually we were discussing Harry staying with his relatives alone."

Filius looked at Dumbledore as if he had a second head. "Headmaster, forgive me for speaking out of turn, but are you mad?"

Dumbledore frowned at Filius, "what do you mean?"

Filius placed the book in front of Dumbledore. "This is a copy of a book pertaining to ancient magics. It also lists soul bonds, it shows everything we need to know about soul bonds and what happens during the stages."

Dumbledore as well as Harry and Hermione were intrigued by this and the charms professor read aloud from the book.

"Once the bond has manifested, the two must remain in close contact with their bond mate until the bond is stablised. If those who are bonded are separated, it risks their magic and health."

Harry and Hermione become worried and Hermione looked at the charms professor. "how does one stabilize the bond?"

Filius searched the ancient tome and he looked at the Potters "Well, a soul-bond is like being married and the final stage of the bond is stabilised the same as when the pair come together like a man and wife on their honeymoon."

Hermione blushed red, Harry didn't know why Hermione was blushing. Harry looked at the charms Professor confused. "What do you mean professor?"

Filius blushed "Well Mr. Potter, I'll let your bond mate explain. Enjoy your summer, I'll send copies of the pages from the book to help you two with the bond."

The charms professor left and Hermione looked at Dumbledore. "Professor, if what professor Flitwick says is true then Harry has to come to my house. But my parents…"

Dumbledore frowned, as much as he wished to argue, he couldn't. "Yes, Harry will have to be at your house for the summer. Now about your parents, Filius and I will personally explain the details of the bond to them, but I suggest you send them a letter so we don't arrive unannounced. Now your sleeping arrangements will need to be changed. I will have a married suite setup for you for the rest of your time here at Hogwarts. Now you may go and I'll tell Professor McGonagall when your new housing will be ready."

Hermione nodded and got up as did Harry and they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Hermione was pulling Harry close behind her, still blushing madly from what they were told by the charms professor. Harry looked at Hermione, "Hermione, what's going on and why are you dragging me?"

Harry then noticed his vision was blurry. He was fearing his eyes were becoming worse. Hermione turned to Harry and then turned and saw an empty classroom and pulled him into it. She let go of his arm and closed the door and put a locking charm on it as well as a silencing charm.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry said removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Hermione turned to Harry after collecting her thoughts "Harry, do you know what happens at the end of a marriage ceremony, after the couple leave on their honeymoon?"

Harry wiped his eyes "No, why?"

Hermione sighed "Were soul bonded and the way it stabilises is when ...when." Hermione was blushing very red. Harry looked at Hermione "When what?"

Frustrated Hermione snapped. "Sex, Harry, sex. The bond stabilises when the bonded pair have sex." Harry blushed and looked at Hermione seeing how red she was. "Oh, um well we don't have to rush to that part."

Hermione looked at Harry. "You mean it Harry?"

"Hermione, you and I are bonded. I would never push you into doing anything you are not comfortable with. Not that I would do that even if we weren't bonded." Hermione smiled, not only was Harry ok with being patient, but he respected her. She hugged him "Thank you Harry, thank you so much." Harry put his arm around her and she looked up, seeing he was looking around the room.

"Harry, what are you doing? Put your glasses on."

Harry looked at Hermione seeing her brown eyes clearly. He smiled, "Hermione, I can see you without my glasses." Hermione was stunned, "really? that's amazing!" Harry smiled and he leaned in and kissed her and pulled her in closer by her waist. He looked at her "Do you think it's because of the bond?"

Hermione smiled, "well, it's possible."

Hermione was enjoying being so close to Harry, but she knew they had to get back to Gryffindor Tower. "We better get back before Ron sends a search party."

Harry then became very pale, "Hermione what are we going to do about Ron."

"What about Ron?" Hermione snapped, her eyes then began to tear up. "Well... it's... well he really likes you and-" Harry said nervously before Hermione cut it him off. "Harry, if he likes me he has a really funny of way of showing it. Have you even noticed that you treat me better than he ever did? Do I need to remind you about our first year or the yule ball?"

Harry shook his head, he remembered those nights all too well. Hermione was so sad.

He took her hand ,"come on Mione, let's go back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Harry, why do you call me Mione?" Hermione said smiling.

Harry looked to her and smiled back, "cause I thought it sounded nice, not that there's anything wrong with Hermione."

Hermione smiled, she usually hated nick names, but coming from Harry it was one she did like.

Hermione looked at Harry "Ok, let's go." She pulled out her wand and undid the charms on the door and she and Harry left to return to their dorm.

Once they walked into the dorm, Ron walked over from where they normally played wizards chess. "Harry, Herms what did Dumbledore want?" Ron then noticed how they were holding hands. "Why are you two holding hands?"

Hermione scowled at the nickname, she only had one she preferred and that was definitely not it.

Before either one could speak, Romilda Vane walked up to Harry twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers and smiled at Harry. "Hey, Harry you look different without your glasses, it's a good different."

Hermione watched as Romilda Vane and some of the other girls in Gryffindor gathered around Harry. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand without realising it. Harry looked at Hermione and saw how she was getting upset. Harry turned back to Romilda Vane and said "I'm sorry, but I'm too busy to talk right now." Romilda touched Harry's arm as if looking for muscles. Ginny walked over and Harry looked at her and saw how her school shirt was unbuttoned and he could see the curve of her breasts.

"Back off and leave Harry alone." Ginny said getting in between Romilda and Harry. Romilda glared at Ginny, "why, he doesn't look like he's busy or seeing anyone for that matter."

Harry's eyes went wide, he couldn't explain it but he was suddenly feeling a sense of anger and it was building. Hermione wasn't squeezing his hand any tighter. He looked at Hermione and could tell she was about to snap.

Ginny turned to Harry, "Hi Harry." She gazed at him, looking him over some places longer than others. "Ginny, I'm sorry but I'm rather busy and actually Romilda I-." Hermione took a step forward and she let go of Harry's hand. "As a matter of fact, and this is for all of you fangirls whose mothers read you stories of the boy who lived and filled your heads with the idea that one day Harry Potter would marry you." Hermione said as she looked around the room.

"Allow me to explain, the boy who lived is not real. Yes, Harry survived meeting Voldemort but the hero you're all imagining him to be is not real and is not the Harry Potter you're going to school with. Now get that fact through your heads and as of last night my Harry-." The room erupted with gasps and Hermione looked at Ginny and Romilda both as she emphasized her point. "Yes, my Harry is off limits, he and I are soul bonded."

Ginny looked at Hermione "WHAT!" Ron looked at Harry, his face and ears turning the brightest shade of red. "HOW COULD YOU HARRY? YOU KNOW I LIKED HERMIONE AND YOU STOLE HER FROM ME! SOME BLOODY MATE YOU ARE."

Hermione turned her gaze to Ron and walked up to him with the tip of her wand glowing. "Listen you sorry, ignorant excuse for a swine. And before you ask, your table manners justify the insult. I'm not some trophy trollop for you to lay claim to. I have a mind of my own and you don't get to argue about it because we, as in Harry and I, are soul bonded, you vile vomitous mass. Now, the reason I've been so politely putting up with you is because of Harry being your friend. A word you clearly don't seem to grasp the concept of since you appear to have the emotional range of a teaspoon, you narcissistic toad. You should be happy for us, not jealous! But that's just the sort of blind ignorant garbage I've come to expect from you Ronald Weasley. You have the gall to sit on your arse and not give a tinker's cuss for Harry's feelings. Soul bond or not, I love Harry and I wouldn't go out with you even if you got down on your knees and begged me."

Hermione turned her back to Ron, who was now so angry he raised his hand to strike her. The girls gasped and Ron's hand was stopped. He felt a vice like grip on his wrist and looked to see someone's hand gripping him, a grip that was getting tighter. He looked to see Harry who was now looking beyond angry.

Harry pulled on Ron's arm and the red head was forced back away from Hermione. "Keep your hands off her Ron." Ron in his fury raised his wand and Harry looked at him, "Ron put the wand down." Harry said in a frigid tone, Ron was about to use a curse but before he could, Harry whipped out his wand and sent Ron flying into a wall.

Ron hit the wall with a hard thud and sank to the floor having had the wind knocked out of him.

Harry turned around to face everyone in the common room and they all took a step back. Harry looked at them all, watching for the next one foolish enough to raise a wand. "Nobody will raise a wand to Hermione or they will deal with me."

Harry took Hermione's hand, "Come on, Mione let's go down by the lake." Hermione nodded and they left. No one tried to say anything, let alone stop them. The house of lions remained quiet as Harry and Hermione left.

Fred and George walked into the common room after setting up a new prank for Filtch and his nosey feline, they saw Ron on the floor and were curious to what had happened. Neville told them that Harry and Hermione were soul bonded and about Ron accusing Harry and how Hermione stood up to the fangirls and Ron. He also explained the reason why Ron was laying on the floor.

The twins were happy for Harry and Hermione. Hearing how Ron almost struck a witch and that witch being Hermione no less, brought them to anger. They were taught by their parents never to do so. Bill and Charlie made sure that lesson stuck with Percy and them, unfortunately due to their individual characters Ron didn't learn from them.

Fred and George walked over to Ron, they crossed their arms and looked down at their younger brother, "Bloody foolish Ron, taking on Harry. You deserved what happened."

"We also heard our little brother lost his temper and almost hit a witch."

"Not just any witch brother, but dear Hermione."

"Frightful to think if he had actually succeeded. Hermione would hex him or Harry would tear you apart."

"Pity the poor sod who actually succeeds in hitting Hermione."

"Harry would probably give you a sound thrashing and magic knows we wouldn't stop him."

"Take this as some good advice from your brothers. Don't try that again or we might have to teach you a lesson."

Fred and George let their younger brother off with just a mild hazing. if their oldest brothers were still in school, Ron wouldn't have been so fortunate. Ron got to his feet and struggled back to the boy's dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

McGonagall was in her office and Filius walked in carrying an old book, He walked up to her desk and reached into his robes. He dug deep into his pocket, once he had aquired what he needed he placed his hand on her desk and moved his hand away revealing thirty galleons. Minerva looked away from the papers she was grading and seeing the galleons, she closed her eyes and smiled. "You finally heard they got together?"

Filius shook his head and chuckled, "yes, you certainly know your lions Minerva. They're Soul Bonded." Minerva's eyes opened and she looked at the charms professor astounded. "Soul Bonded? Filius you must be mistaken, they couldn't have."

Filius nodded "They have and it's still very new. Dumbledore wanted them separated."

Minerva looked frightened. "That old fool, he can't! Not if the bond is still new, why they would need constant contact."

Filius nodded, "which is why, when I heard from Poppy about the golden light and tremor, I rushed to my library in Ravenclaw tower and grabbed this old book and ran straight to Dumbledore's office."

"They will need their own married quarters and their class schedules will need to be changed."

Filius nodded, "I already informed Dumbledore, he wanted me to tell you to prepare their room."

Minerva then became worried, " _Filius_ , did you explain to them how the bond will stabilise?"

Filius nodded, "I did and Ms. Gran- I mean Mrs. Potter caught on without hesitation."

Minerva suddenly had a terrible feeling of dread, summer was fast approaching and students would be going home soon. "What are they going to do for the summer?"

"Dumbledore is already on it, he and I will be visiting the Grangers and explaining the situation." Filius said confidently.

Minerva sighed with relief and relaxed a little. She soon got out of her chair, "I'll get the elves to prepare the room. I've a good mind to assign one certain elf who would be more than happy to assist the Potters."

Filius nodded. "Yes, and I'm returning to my classroom so I can make copies of the pages from this book to aid the Potters."

Minerva smiled and looked out her window smiling, thinking of her two former students. ' _They would be so proud of their son, a shame they couldn't be here._ '

Outside, by the black lake, Harry took Hermione by a tree and he sat down and Hermione sat on his lap and threw her arms around his neck. "Harry, you didn't have to jump in like that. I could have defended myself."

Harry frowned, "Hermione, I couldn't help it. When I saw you fall in the ministry, I thought I had lost you if not for Merlin you might have ...like Sirius..." Hermione could see Harry struggle, the loss of his godfather still hurt him. Hermione made note to help Harry this summer. Harry steadied himself, "Hermione, I don't ever want to lose you, so I'm going to protect you." Harry said with conviction.

Hermione smiled, "Then as your bond mate, no your wife, I'll protect you as well."

They leaned in and kissed, both hearts racing with excitement.

They then heard a familiar crack, Harry and Hermione separated and saw a rather eager house elf. Harry looked him, "Dobby what are you doing here?"

Dobby smiled, "Dobby is helping at the school while new master is attending."

Hermione looked at Dobby confused. "New Master? I thought you were a free elf, who enslaved you?"

Dobby looked at Hermione equally confused "Dobby is not enslaved, Dobby is willingly serving new master. Dobby just wished new Master knew it."

Harry looked at Dobby. "You mean he doesn't know?"

Dobby meet Harry's gaze and Hermione figured it out. "Dobby, are you bonded to Harry?"

Harry looked shocked and Dobby jumped back. "Master don't be angry with Dobby, Dobby only wished to serve new master and his misses. Dobby was so happy to be freed of former master and his family and when new master Harry Potter was asleep after nasty Dementor attack in third year. Dobby bonded to house Potter so Dobby could repay his debt. Elves live to serve if elves don't serve ,we lose our magic and we fade."

"Fade? Dobby, do you mean if Elves don't serve you die?" Hermione threw a hand over her mouth shocked by the new information. Dobby nodded, "house elves perish if they don't find new families to serve."

Harry sighed "Fine Dobby, you can serve house Potter. Only if you stop calling me master, it's just Harry and Hermione. You are to wear a uniform instead of that old cloth and are to accept a wage of ten galleon every week and have weekends off and accept that you are free to leave when you wish."

Dobby although inside was jumping for joy, "Dobby will work for two sickles and one day off a month."

Harry grew frustrated as he tried to negotiate with the eager elf. "Fine, how about five galleon every two weeks and one day off plus holidays."

Dobby thought about it and stuck out his hand, "deal." Harry shook the young elf's hand and Dobby smiled. Hermione frowned, "I guess spew was doing more harm than good."

Harry smiled "Mione although it was wrong, you just wanted the elves to be treated better than the Malfoy's treated Dobby. It was a good deed you just didn't know then that you know now." Hermione smiled and hugged Harry tightly in one of her patented Hermi-hugs™ Harry had come accustomed to.

Dobby looked at the Potters, "Professor Kitty wanted Dobby to bring Mr. Harry Potter and his misses to their new suite."

Harry and Hermione got up and Dobby stuck out his hand and they took it and with a crack they vanished. They soon found themselves inside Hogwarts and Hermione looked at Dobby, "Dobby I read in Hogwarts A History that no one could apparate on school grounds, let alone inside."

Dobby looked at Hermione "Elves have different magic, we elves can come and go as we please." Harry and Hermione thought this would be something to remember. Dobby took them to a portrait of lion. The lion looked at them, "I am Regulus only the Potters may enter once they set the password."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Hermione thought about it and looked to Harry "You pick it Harry."

Harry thought for a moment and then looked at Hermione and smiled and turned to Regulus. "My Hermione." Hermione blushed and Regulus nodded and the portrait door opened revealing the entrance. Hermione looked at Harry still blushing. "Your Hermione."

Harry looked back at her with a smile, "well if I am your Harry, that means your mine too."

Hermione said nothing more and Harry extended his hand and Hermione took it and they entered their suite. It almost looked like the common room in Gryffindor tower, Harry and Hermione were astounded at a fire place by the couch. Hermione pulled Harry to the bathroom and they had a large bath that reminded Harry of the prefect's bath. Hermione then pulled him into the bedroom and they saw a large bed big enough for two and both their trunks were there.

Hermione saw Crookshanks lying on the foot of the bed and Harry saw Hedwig in the corner.

"This place is" Hermione said and Harry answered "Brilliant."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Harry and Hermione spent the day in their new suite, sitting close to each other while Hermione finished the letter to her parents. She looked to Harry, "think Hedwig's up for the trip?"

Harry looked to Hedwig who looked more than eager to stretch her wings. He smiled, "yes I think she is more than ready." Hermione took the letter over to Hedwig and tied it to the snowy owl's leg. They opened the window and Hermione looked at Hedwig. "Take this to my parents in Oxford please Hedwig, it's really important." Hedwig nodded and stretched her wings and flew out the window.

Hermione looked at the time, "it's getting close to supper, should we eat here or in the great hall with the others?"

Harry frowned, not wanting to see Dumbledore or Ron, but especially not Snape at the moment. Hermione sat down next to him on the couch and looked into his eyes, almost knowing what her husband was thinking.

"I know you don't want to see Ron or Professor Snape, but we still need to eat love."

Harry nodded and Hermione called Dobby, the eager house elf appeared and Hermione smiled "Dobby, Harry and I want to eat in our suite tonight, could you bring us some food from the kitchen please?"

Dobby nodded and left only to return a few moments later with two servings of roast chicken and mashed potatoes with sausages and two goblets of pumpkin juice as well as treacle tarts.

"Thank you, Dobby. I see you also brought Harry's favorite dessert. This should help cheer him up."

Dobby smiled "Youse is very welcome Mistress Potter but Dobby is unhappy." Hermione looked at Dobby confused, "why Dobby?"

"Dobby overheard nasty teacher talk badly of Mr. Harry Potter and Dobby replaced bad teachers goblet of pumpkin juice with pure lemon juice. Is Dobby going to be punished now?"

Hermione looked at Dobby shocked, "no absolutely not Dobby. You are not to ever punish yourself, but instead to tell us and we will discuss it. I'm sure Harry is not going to be upset with what you did to Professor Snape." Hermione looked over her shoulder and could see Harry trying desperately to hold back his laughter.

Dobby vanished and Harry and Hermione sat down and ate. Enjoying their meal without being grossed out by someone shoveling food in their mouth.

Harry raised his gaze up at Hermione and smiled _'She really is beautiful._ ' While Harry wasn't looking Hermione stole glances of her own _'His eyes are truly like emeralds_.' Harry reached across the table and took Hermione's hand.

"Well, should we toast to our new-found status Mrs. Potter?" Harry said giving her a sly grin. Hermione smiled, it was something new to get used to but she loved it just the same.

"Why my dear husband, that sounds like a brilliant idea." Hermione said picking up her goblet. Once they connected goblets and sipped from them, they returned to their meal.

Once they finished eating, Dobby returned to remove the plates and told them how Snape had taken a large drink from the goblet only to quickly spit it out. The entire great hall had laughed including McGonagall once they found out Snape had taken a drink of lemon juice.

Harry got up and Hermione looked at him and he said "I'm going to take a bath." Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, "Um we can't be separated too long." Harry froze, as much as he liked the idea of sharing a bath with Hermione, he just couldn't risk her seeing his back.

He smiled, "I won't be long." Hermione disappointed nodded and Harry went into the bathroom and started getting undressed. Hermione noticed Harry didn't take his wand with him so she picked it up and went to the bathroom door. Seeing the door slightly ajar, she opened it. "Harry, you forgot your wand-" Hermione said before her eyes opened wide seeing Harry back as he had removed his shirt and she screamed.

Harry quickly turned around to see Hermione and his eyes grew wide and she dropped his wand and ran to him. "Harry James Potter, what happened to you? turn around now."

"Hermione, it's nothing." Harry said hoping Hermione would drop it.

Hermione looked at him, "Harry that's not nothing and don't say it was the horntail, now turn around." Harry tried to think of something but Hermione grew tired of his stalling. "Turn around right now." Harry sighed in defeat and turned around. Across his back were many scars, some over laying on top of the others and they looked very old.

She traced each scar and felt tears building up in her eyes, "Who or what did this to you Harry, tell me." Hermione said throwing her arms around him. He could feel her shaking and he sighed, "my uncle did it."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. How could anyone do something like that to their family, to her Harry. She remembered Ron telling her about Harry having bars on his windows, but she thought he was only exaggerating.

"Why?" was all Hermione could choke out.

Harry frowned, "when I was young for as long as I could remember before I knew about magic. Any time something strange would happen or if something broke, I was blamed for it. My punishments would be usually missing a meal, but my uncle grew tired of it. That's when he would take off his belt and he...he would whip me bloody."

Hermione threw a hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping. What Harry's uncle did was barbaric and cruel. She wanted to make him pay for hurting Harry, but that's not what Harry needed right now.

Harry sighed "I didn't want you to find out about this."

"Harry, I will never judge you. Just, from now on, please don't hide things from me."

Hermione looked at the bath, "Get in, I'll wash your back." Harry looked at Hermione, "I can do it Hermione, besides you will just be getting wet." Hermione gave Harry a coy smile ,"maybe I was planning on joining you. We are bond mates or I guess you could say husband and wife."

Harry blushed and Hermione told him to undress, Harry finished getting undressed and got into the bath. He stuck his head down into the water for a moment and brought his head up and then heard "How's the water?"

"Warm." Harry turned to see Hermione was taking off his sweater and removing her jeans. He looked at her in wonder seeing Hermione enter the water. Her figure was enticing, her breast's not to small and not to large. Hermione looked at him and smiled, "Like what you see Mr. Potter?"

Harry didn't know how to respond, his mind went blank and what blood wasn't in his cheeks making him blush furiously, he could feel rushing south. Hermione giggled and grabbed a cloth, "turn around and I'll get your back and then you can do mine." Harry turned around and Hermione washed his back using only a feather like touch. Once she was done, she handed him the cloth and he washed her back.

Once they finished cleaning up, Hermione got out of the tub first and dried off. She wrapped herself in a towel and headed for their bedroom. Harry got up and grabbed a towel and dried off, wrapping the towel around himself and picked up their clothes and headed to the bedroom. He walked in and saw Hermione was already in bed wearing what looked to be his Quidditch jersey. Harry thought about sleeping on the couch, but then Hermione looked at him, "come to bed Harry."

Harry walked over to the bed and put on pajama pants and climbed in and Hermione moved closer to Harry and he moved his arm around her laying it on her belly. He could smell the shampoo in her hair, the vanilla scent relaxed him greatly.

"Good night Harry." Hermione said sweetly.

Harry smiled, "good night Hermione."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Harry woke up to the smell of vanilla. When he opened his eyes to see brown and bushy hair, he smiled. He then felt something soft and he realised his hand was laying on her breast. Harry blushed and figured his hand must have moved in the middle of the night.

He tried to move it slightly so Hermione wouldn't wake up, but he then realised her hand was keeping it in place.

Harry soon felt pressure building and he whispered into Hermione's ear, "Mione time to wake up." Hermione began to stir and she rolled to the side, releasing his hand. Harry got up and went to the bathroom to relieve the pressure on his bladder.

He walked back into the room and saw Hermione was getting up, she walked over to Harry and gave him a chaste kiss. "By the way Harry, I liked holding your hand in place." Harry blushed crimson and Hermione laughed.

Once they were dressed in their school robes, they walked down to the great hall. Harry could see the looks they were getting from the other tables. They sat down and Lavender and Pavarti ran over and sat with them.

"Hey Harry, Hermione is it really true you're soul bonded?" Lavender said excitedly.

Before Harry or Hermione could say something, Pavarti looked at Hermione's hands and then looked at Harry. "Harry, if you and Hermione really are soul bonded, you're considered married. Why doesn't Hermione have a ring on her finger?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head, "Well you see, we are soul bonded but-"

"Yes, Harry and I are soul bonded, but we haven't had a chance to go to get a ring or anything cause we only bonded yesterday." Hermione said calmly.

Lavender nodded, "Fine but we want to see a ring after the summer."

Lavender and Pavarti walked away and Harry looked at Hermione, "I promise Hermione I'll get you a ring." Hermione smiled, "Thanks Harry but let's not worry about the small things."

McGonagall walked over to the Potters and smiled. "Congratulations on your bonding, I'm very happy for the both of you. Mr. Potter, I'm so sorry again about Sirius."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said kindly.

"Now I understand Professor Dumbledore was supposed to visit your parents about your bonding Mrs. Potter. Unfortunately due to the lack of teacher's he has to find a new replacements for courses next year. Since I was the one who visited them when you discovered your gift of magic, I requested that I would be the one to stop by and speak to them about it with professor Flitwick."

Hermione nodded feeling much better that it was McGonagall and not the head master visiting. "Thank you professor, I'm sure my parents will enjoy your company again."

McGonagall walked away and Harry and Hermione returned to getting their breakfast as Neville and Ginny sat down with them. Ron passed them and didn't say a word, but sat down further down the table. Ginny looked at Hermione, "sorry about Ron's behavior and, well, about yesterday. Hermione I didn't know you and Harry were bonded."

Hermione, surprised by Ginny, only smiled. "Thanks Ginny, hopefully the fangirls are as accepting." The twins sat down next to them, "Hey Harry congrats on landing the brightest witch of our generation, you should tell us your secret."

Harry's smile grew wide at the twins hazing and the others laughed.

Neville looked up, "mail's here finally."

Harry and Hermione looked up and saw Hedwig flying above them as she dropped a letter. Hermione caught the letter and smiled, "it's from my parents!"

Another letter dropped down from above, only this time landing in front of Neville.

He opened the letter and quickly read it, "It's from my grandmother. She's been so pleased with my grades and my spell work, she's taking me to Ollivander's and getting me a proper wand."

"Excellent job mate. Sorry about you dads." Harry said, knowing it was at the ministry where Neville broke his father's wand. Neville looked at Harry, "no, no, please don't apologise Harry, it's thanks to you that I was able to improve."

Hermione opened the letter from her parent's and read it quickly, she smiled. "Yes, they agreed and mum says she can't wait to meet you Harry."

Harry nodded and then finally a brown owl flew above the Potters and a red envelope dropped in front of them. Neville looked afraid and Ginny's eyes grew wide, recognising the hand writing. She looked to her brother who was watching ' _Ron you didn't.'_

Harry saw the letter, realising it was a howler, but he didn't know who would send him a howler. He touched the envelope. "Harry no," Hermione said as she quickly whipped out her wand and did a silencing charm around them. The letter unfolded itself taking the form of a mouth.

" **HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU ATTACK RONALD! AFTER ALL THE THINGS WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU, YOU REPAY US BY VICIOUSLY ATTACKING MY SON. I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED ,I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS. NOW I'M SORRY ABOUT SIRIUS, BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ATTACK ANYONE. YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME AT THE BURROW."**

Harry felt shocked by what Molly said to him, he then watched the letter turn to Hermione.

 **"AND YOU HERMIONE GRANGER, YOU LITTLE TRAMP! FIRST YOU LEAD MY SON ON THEN TELL AN OUTRAGEOUS LIE ABOUT YOU BEING SOUL BONDED TO HARRY. HOW DARE YOU INSULT RON WHEN YOU'RE PROBABLY USING YOUR BODY TO CON-,"** Harry raised his hand without thinking and his mark began to glow and the letter ignited and turned to ash.

He looked at Hermione seeing tears formed in her eyes and she got up and ran from the table. Harry called out "Wait Hermione," but it was too late Hermione had already ran out the doors. Harry looked to see Ron smiling, he whipped out his wand and was making his way at Ron when the twins stopped him. "Go after Hermione mate."

"Yes, we'll deal with our younger brother and with what happened with our mother."

Harry nodded and put away his wand and ran out of the great hall. He tried to think where Hermione might be, but couldn't figure out where she would have gone. He closed his eyes focusing on Hermione and he felt something pulling his magic. He ran in the direction his magic was being pulled.

Back in the great hall, the twins walked over to Ron Who was sitting and eating his breakfast. George grabbed the plate away and Ron glared at his brother "Bloody hell , I'm eating."

"Shut your gob Ronnie," Fred said, no longer amused with his brothers actions. Ron looked at Fred shocked by his brothers tone. He could see both his brothers were angry, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"It's not what's wrong with us."

"Nothing's wrong with us, you on the other hand."

"You went to mum, despite our warning."

Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out a toy spider that resembled an Acromantula and put it on the table in front of Ron. George then pulled out his wand and smiled, "so glad you decided to help us test this new product Ron." George expanded the spider until it was as big as an adolescent. Ron looked at the spider and backed up, only to have the spider jump on him and began sticking what looked to be webbing to him, encasing Ron in a web cocoon."

Ron screamed in terror and the twins smiled. "Teach you for lying to mum and making Hermione cry."

"Like it Ron? It's a fake Acromantula, we charmed to work like the real thing. It moves and sounds like the real thing and makes webs, just be glad it doesn't eat."

Meanwhile, Harry ran through the halls feeling his magic getting drained made him worry. He soon found himself at the door to a class room. He tried to open it, but found it locked, he knew Hermione must have locked it. He pulled out his wand and pointed at the key hole, "Alohomora." Upon hearing the lock open, Harry twisted the handle and opened the door to see Hermione sitting at a desk crying.

She looked to him and he said "It's not true Hermione, I know the truth."

Hermione got up and ran to Harry's arms and cried into his chest and he held her and she wrapped her arms around him. He rubbed small circles into her back until she started to calm down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Harry and Hermione left the school after packing their trunks and headed for the station. They climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express and found an empty carriage. Harry sat down and Hermione climbed into his lap and the two enjoyed the train ride to London.

Harry felt nervous about meeting Hermione's parent's and wanted to make a good impression. He had heard many stories in the quidditch team's showers about over-protective fathers.

Once they were close to home, they changed into their regular clothes. Hermione noticed Harry's clothes were much too big for him and assumed they must be hand me downs. She made a mental note to get Harry some new clothes.

Hermione could see Harry was nervous. "Harry love, don't be nervous, my parents will like you." Harry nodded and Hermione kissed him and returned to getting ready.

They got off the train and Harry saw the twins and Ginny rushing towards them. The twins looked at Harry and Hermione. Fred and George bowed at Hermione, "we want to apologise for our brother's behavior."

Hermione was shocked by the twins and Ginny looked to Hermione. "Yeah, this is worse than the time during the tournament."

"Thank you, guys." Hermione said smiling.

Harry looked into the distance and he could see Molly and Arthur on the platform. Harry's grip tightened on Hermione's hand and they began walking over to the Weasley parents.

"Harry no, we don't need to," Hermione then saw the look in Harry's eyes and knew she wasn't going to stop him. Arthur looked at Harry and Hermione kindly, but Molly glared at the two.

"Hey kids, we just came to pick up our kids before heading to the Burrow," Arthur said kindly. Harry looked at Arthur, "I wish we were meeting on better terms than this Mr. Weasley."

Arthur looked at Harry and saw he was looking very angry. Harry looked at Molly Weasley. The twins and Ginny ran over, but before they could say anything, Harry snapped.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said coldly. The Weasley matriarch looked at Harry, astounded by the tone he was using. "I understand your family has done a lot for me, but what your youngest son did warranted what he received for attacking Hermione."

Molly was taken aback by Harry's coldness. Arthur looked at Harry astonished, he had never seen Harry so angry. Arthur was then pulled aside by the twins.

"What's going on? Mind filling me in?" Arthur said looking to his sons.

"Well dad, little Ronniekins has been showing our mate Harry the worst of his attitude as of late."

"Harry and Hermione became soul bonded which set Ron off. Hermione gave him a piece of her mind when he tried to claim her. When she called him on his short comings, he tried to hit her."

"What Neville told us was that he tried that when her back was turned."

Arthur was shocked over Ron's behavior and Ginny walked up to her father. "It's true, I was there and Harry was defending Hermione. He sent mum a message and mum sent one of her howlers and made Hermione run off crying."

Arthur was shocked, but he now understood why the rumor about a soul bond was flying around the ministry.

Arthur then heard Molly's shouting. "No it wasn't, how dare you lie about my son."

"How dare I? How dare you! You dared to accuse of Hermione of being a tramp and leading Ron on when he's mistreated her more times than anyone. He's sent her crying many times and the attack he made on her was cowardly. Not only are you wrong about Hermione, but let me make something clear Mrs. Weasley. You are not my mother! My mother was Lily Potter and she along with my dad would have raised me if it wasn't for that snake faced bastard Voldemort. You didn't raise me, but I will thank you for taking me into your home, but that's where my thanks will end. Now, if you excuse me, my bond mate, no my wife and I have to go meet her parents."

Harry looked at Arthur, "I'm sorry for my rudeness to your wife, Mr. Weasley but I had to set things straight." Arthur raised a hand, "you're forgiven Harry and for what it's worth, I congratulate you on your bond and you are both welcome at the Burrow any time."

"Arthur!" Molly said shocked and Arthur looked at her. "We will discuss this at home." Arthur said sharply. He then looked at Hermione, "for what it's worth Hermione, I humbly ask for your forgiveness."

Hermione nodded and the Potters walked through the portal. Arthur saw Ron getting off the train. Ron walked over and his father glared at him "We need to talk when we get home, starting with what disgraces the name of wizards and how you will be spending your summer."

When Harry and Hermione walked through the portal, Hermione looked at Harry seeing he was saddened by what he had done. "It will be alright love, let's go find my parents," Hermione said sweetly.

She looked around the station as she and Harry walked with their trolleys. Hermione then spotted someone in the distance. A woman, who resembled Hermione only older, waved and Hermione looked over her shoulder at Harry, "I found them, lets go." Harry nodded and followed Hermione.

Emma Granger called to her husband Daniel. The two spotted their daughter walking towards them with a boy who they believed to be Harry, walking close behind her. Emma raced over to greet them.

Harry watched as the woman ran over to them and hugged Hermione and said, "you look wonderful dear. I see a beautiful young woman has replaced my little girl."

"Mother please," Hermione said smiling. She then hugged the man who walked up to her. "Hey Dad," Hermione said smiling. Her father smiled, "hello dear welcome back."

Daniel looked at Harry, "and you must be Harry, the boy my princess constantly talks about. My name is Daniel Granger and this is my wife Emma." Daniel said sticking out his hand while Hermione blushed from being embarrassed by her dad.

"Yes, mum, dad, this is Harry and he's well… my boyfriend of sorts." Harry took Dan's hand and gave it a shake. "Hello Sir, yes my name is Harry, Harry Potter."

Daniel looked at Harry coldly "So you're the boyfriend?" Harry nodded, looking at Daniel who stood towering over him. Harry was shaking, the man was taller than his uncle and much fitter.

Harry's legs were shaking and Daniel lowered his hand, "well, are you?"

"Yes, Sir I am and Hermione is the most important pers-"

Before anything else could be said, Harry then heard the familiar voice "Boy."

Harry's eyes grew wide and quickly turned pale and he turned in the direction of the voice. There he saw his uncle making his way towards him. Harry immediately tensed up, which did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Harry, who is that?" Hermione said curiously. She looked at Harry seeing he was scared, the large man walked towards them, "Come on, your aunt's waiting in the car, say your goodbyes."

Hermione gasped, now knowing who the man was. Before her parents said anything Hermione became furious.

"You foul, loathsome beast! How could you do that to your own family! How could you do that to anyone? You whipped him. You beat him. He was a child! How could you! Get out of my sight before I hex you, he will not be going anywhere with you again!" With that, Hermione turned to Harry and started sobbing into his chest.

Hermione's parents were shocked by their daughter's behavior.

Vernon's face turned purple with rage, he refused to spoken at like that by a child no less. He reached for Hermione, seeing a familiar threat, this time to Hermione, Harry acted.

He quickly grabbed his uncle's large wrist. "Uncle Vernon, you may have whipped me with your belt, but you won't lay so much as a single finger on Hermione."

Daniel was surprised by Harry coming so quickly to his daughter's aid and Emma was shocked by the revelation. Harry seemed so kind, but to think this man abused such a kind boy shocked her.

Vernon pulled his fist back, escaping from his nephew's grip. "What I'm going to do to you now won't compare, you little freak." Harry had to protect Hermione and used the only way he could. For the first time in dealing with his uncle, Harry threw a punch. It made contact with his uncle's nose and it made a sickening crunch.

Daniel watched as Harry stopped the man and defend his daughter. This boy was much different than the one he had just met only moments ago. This one had something about him, something Dan was intrigued by.

Emma looked to Dan "Honey get a constable, Harry could get hurt." Dan called a constable and told him what transpired between Harry and the large man. Vernon was soon placed in cuffs and escorted out. Harry was worried what the Grangers thought. Hermione hugged Harry tightly and Emma smiled seeing the young teens. Daniel walked over to them, he looked at Harry and Harry turned to him "I'm so sorry sir, this isn't how I wanted to meet you and your wife." Dan placed his hand on Harry's shoulder giving it a squeeze, "thanks for protecting Hermione."

Dan removed his hand and looked at Harry and extended his hand, "and no more of that Sir business, Sir was my father, you can call me Dan." Harry smiled and took Dan's hand and shook it.

Emma smiled and wrapped Harry in a hug, a hug he knew all too well and now knew where Hermione got it from. Emma smiled, "and no calling me ma'am, You can call me Emma."

They left the station and climbed into the Grangers car while Dan and Emma put the trunks into the boot.

Harry watched as the police were walking outside and reading his rights. Vernon looked at his nephew and the girl who insulted him and he gave a threatening growl. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK! YOU AND THAT LITTLE WHORE. SHE'S LIKE YOU, ISN'T SHE? NOTHING BUT A FREAK." The police pulled Vernon back forcefully and shoved him into the back of the squad car. Vernon tried shoving his way back out again only to be pushed back in and the door closed on him.

Daniel and Emma frowned, not believing Harry lived with such a beast and remained so kind. Emma looked at Harry and Hermione "Come now let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

On the way back to Oxford, Emma would occasionally look back and see Harry and Hermione holding hands. She couldn't help but think it was cute. Dan, on the other hand, would constantly steal glances at the kids, he was truly amazed by Harry. This was the frail boy that he remembered seeing several years ago wearing a large shirt and old trainers held together with tape. Now, he could see the boy, no young man, that Hermione had written about so many times.

From how Hermione acted and what was said, Harry must have gone through years of torture at the hands of that man. He wished he could meet the person responsible for placing the boy with that monster.

Dan looked at Harry and had no doubt there was something about him. It was an odd something, nothing of evil, but it was like… Yes, he knew where he had seen it before, it was like a warrior returning from battle. Daniel saw on Harry the same look his own father, who was former military, had. He had also seen it many times with soldiers returned from the war that came into the clinic. They referred to it as the 1000 yard stare.

This was a concern, but seeing how Harry had stepped in and protected Hermione despite the danger eased Dan's worries. Harry was one who he could trust to look out for Hermione.

A few hours later it was late afternoon and Emma looked at Hermione and Harry. "Dad and I will look after your luggage Hermione, why don't you show Harry around before your teachers stop by?" Hermione nodded and took Harry inside, showing him the kitchen and living room. She then took him out to the back deck with a pool and then back inside and walked towards the stairs. Harry spotted a photo on a shelf, he looked at the photo of a little girl who he assumed was Hermione with her parents and smiled.

Hermione then lead him upstairs and showed him where the bathroom was and then her room. She opened the door and Harry saw the room was _very_ pink, but what didn't surprise him was the two bookshelves filled with numerous books.

"I've never got around to changing it, it's the still the same as it was before first year." Hermione said looking around the room.

Harry looked at Hermione, "It's brilliant." Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione but something inside wanted him to take the kiss further. Pretty soon they were snogging in her room, not caring if Hermione's parents were home. They separated and heard Dan coming up the stairs with the two trunks.

Dan saw Hermione's door was open and he looked inside and saw the two sitting on the bed. "Hermione, when did you say the teachers would be here?"

They then heard a crack and Hermione assumed it was apparition and looked to her father "That's probably them now." Emma walked to the front door and opened it to see McGonagall and a very short man at her side. "Welcome back Minerva, is this the headmaster?" Emma said looking at Filius, the charms professor laughed. "No, I'm one of your daughter's other teachers. I'm Filius Flitwick and I must say it's been more than a pleasure teaching your daughter, she truly is brilliant."

Emma smiled at Filius's praise of Hermione. Minerva looked at Emma, "I'm sorry this was short notice but Professor Dumbledore had some rather urgent staff related business needing to be taken care of, so I volunteered to come instead."

Hermione and Harry came down the stairs and saw their teachers in muggle attire.

Filius smiled, "Ahh, there they are, we were just about to chat. Um have you told them yet?"

Hermione shook her head and Filius nodded and the two teenagers sat on the smaller couch across from their teachers and Emma. McGonagall decided to speak first. "Now Mrs. Granger, the reason why we're here and why Harry will be spending the summer here is because of something truly rare that happened between those two. You see, Mr. Potter was injured and in the hospital wing. When he awoke, from what the healer told us, these two shared a kiss and something happened."

Emma thought what could happen after a simple kiss? "oh, what happened?" Handing Minerva a tea cup, she looked at Filius "Um tea or coffee?"

Filius smiled, "Tea please and one sugar." Emma handed Filius a cup and Minerva continued. "Well there was glowing light around them and a tremor shook the school. These are signs of what is called a soul bond."

Emma looked intrigued "Oh and what's that?" Harry then saw the same look as Hermione did when intrigued by something peaking her interest.

Filius spoke up, "well in the mundane or muggle sense, a match made in heaven. In the magical world, it's more so. A match made by magic and ancient magic at that."

"When a witch and wizard are truly in love with one another, magic will bless the union with a soul bond. It is triggered by an act of love or a kiss if you will." Minerva said as she then took a sip from her cup.

Emma smiled, "with the way you are explaining it, it sounds like the kids are on the way to being married."

"Well actually Mrs. Granger, that's essentially what a soul bond is. In the eyes of magic, and the magical world, your daughter is now married to Mr. Potter and is now Mrs. Potter." Filius said in a gentle tone.

Emma didn't know how to process this new information, she barely processed magic was real and her daughter was a witch. Dan walked in, "what's this about marriage?"

Dan looked to Hermione, "Tell me you don't have a date picked out yet," Dan said with a chuckle. Emma looked at Dan. "No Dan, apparently Hermione's already married in the magical world."

Dan stopped his laughter, "you're serious? There is no way those two are married, they're far too young." Minerva looked at Dan and remained stoic. "Mr. Granger, I understand you think this is absurd, but they are. They were chosen by magic and legally emancipated and can do magic outside of school."

Dan looked skeptical so Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at the coffee cup her mother had brought in for her father. Dan watched as two sugars floated into the cup while Hermione moved her wand. Hermione then lifted the cup and had it float to her father. Dan looked at Hermione astonished.

Filius smiled, "excellent use of the levitation charm Mrs. Potter, you're still the best I've seen with it."

Dan felt light headed and moved to the couch next to Emma, trying to process all this new info. Minerva looked at Dan and Emma. "Now you see how talented your daughter is. The reason why Harry is here is because of the fact that those who are newly soul bonded can't be separated for long periods of time or it may risk their health until the bond stabilises."

Emma looked at Hermione and Harry worried, "how do they stabilise it."

Minerva looked at Emma and calmly stated. "The same way any newly married couple do. A soul bond is held more sacred than even a marriage."

Emma looked at Hermione, "So then, you two didn't?"

Hermione quickly blushed, knowing what her mother was asking "No, mum we didn't. That's why Harry's here, we haven't stablised the bond yet. That is one reason why Harry and I are holding hands right now, we can't be away from each other for too long. We talked about it and Harry said he would wait until I was ready."

Minerva looked to Emma, "they need direct skin contact until they stabilise the bond, even when sleeping."

Dan nodded, "So my little girl is married now?" Hermione nodded and Harry looked at Dan. "Mr. Granger, I promise to always treat Hermione with respect and to protect her."

Dan was happy with Harry's declaration and he nodded then looked at Minerva. "Ok then, so how have they been sleeping? obviously the school has separate dorms." Minerva nodded, "yes but due to their bond, we arranged a married suite for them."

Hermione looked at her mum, "it's really nice and the bath is so large you could swim in it."

"How did you sleep?" Hermione looked at Harry and smiled and then back at her mother. "We cuddled up together, that was about it."

Minerva looked at Emma and Dan, "So Harry will need to stay in Hermione's room while they are here." Emma accepted it since Harry showed he truly respected and loved Hermione. Daniel, though every bone in his body was screaming no, he knew that they were separated Hermione would suffer. So he accepted their bonding.

Dan looked at Minerva. "Now, Minerva I would like to know something."

"Yes of course Mr. Granger, what is it?"

"Who placed Harry with his uncle?"

Meanwhile at the police station, Vernon was sitting handcuffed in an interview room. After what seemed like hours a man walked in.

"Finally, someone I can speak with. Please officer, I being held here under false pretenses and wish to be released." Vernon said with hopes his pleas for mercy would be heard. The man opened the folder, "Vernon Dursley, middle aged and director of Grunnings drill company. Charged with threatening a minor, two counts of attempted assault, child abuse and public disturbance. Well Mr. Dursley, I suggest you get comfortable you may be joining us for an extended stay."

Vernon rose up quickly but the handcuffs kept him in place. "You can't do this, I want to speak to the Chief Constable!"

The man turned around and pulled out his badge, "you just did, now sit down. Your lawyer will be joining us soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Minerva frowned, seeing the looks on the Grangers faces. She turned to see Hermione holding on to Harry. Her eyes were filled with tears which could only mean that something had happened. "I can only guess you met Harry's uncle."

The Grangers nodded and Minerva sat her cup down. "Fifteen years ago, a tragic incident occurred and James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents died. Harry's late godfather was thought, at the time, to be their betrayer. He was wrongly imprisoned and Dumbledore thought it would best to take Harry and place him with his aunt and uncle. I told Albus it was the wrong thing to do, but the headmaster insisted because they were his only family left."

Hermione, still holding on to Harry, looked at Minerva, "forgive me Professor but that was clearly the wrong thing to do."

Minerva looked at Hermione with a mix of confusion and concern, "and why is that Mrs. Potter?"

Hermione looked at Harry, "show them Harry, show them what that monster did."

Harry frowned, not wanting to, but Hermione showed him her support. He got up and removed his shirt and Emma and Daniel saw only minor wounds. Harry looked at the teachers and turned his back.

Filius and Minerva as well as the Grangers looked at Harry's back in shock. Minerva filled with anger, she had told the headmaster they were the worst sort but not even she expected anything like this. Dan looked at Harry and was filled with anger. He and his wife had struggled to have Hermione, she was their greatest treasure. If he had known what sort of man Harry's uncle was, he would have been the one to knock Vernon to the ground.

Emma gasped and tears filled her eyes thinking, _'what sort of person would do this?_ '

Hermione took Harry's shirt and helped him put it back on and Hermione looked at the Professors. "He won't be going back to those monsters."

Minerva looked at Hermione, "no absolutely not. No one can make him return. In the magical world, he's emancipated as are you Mrs. Potter."

Filius looked at the Potters and handed them a book. "Here's all the information on soul bonds." Hermione thanked the charms professor.

Minerva stood up, "we must be leaving, I'm going to visit Poppy see if she has anything that can help with removing those scars."

Hermione nodded and the teachers left, leaving them to get settled.

"Well now let's get something to eat. Harry, you have any favorites?" Emma said kindly.

Harry shook his head, "I'll be fine with anything Emma."

Dan scratched the back of his head, "well then how does fish and chips sound?"

"Brilliant," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

At the Burrow, Arthur called a meeting of the family. Ron sat in the chair across from his father while Fred and George sat away from Ron, Ginny sat next to George.

"Well I don't know what to say, I'm shocked." Arthur said sadly.

None of the Weasley kids said a word and Arthur looked at Ron. "Ronald Billius Weasley," Ron kept his gaze on the table, his father only addressed him by his full name when Ron was in deep trouble.

"Look at me, Ronald Weasley." Arthur said sternly.

Ron looked up at his father, "Ronald Weasley, your actions disgraced yourself. You not only lied to your mother and picked a fight with Harry, but you attempted to strike Hermione when her back was turned."

Molly looked at Arthur, "what? Arthur are you certain?"

"Molly, with what Fred and George told me as well as Ginny and with what I'm hearing at work about a soul bond happening at Hogwarts. It's clear to see that Harry and Hermione _are_ soul bonded. Ron's actions are what lead to Harry defending Hermione, when he couldn't hurt them, he ran to you. Both your and Ronald's actions could have started a blood feud."

Molly paled and Ron looked at his father, "can that happen?"

Arthur wiped his face, "Ronald, may I remind you although the Prewetts and Weasleys are members of the sacred twenty-eight, the Potters are of a most ancient and noble house."

Ron paled and Arthur looked at Ron. "my Son, you may come from a pure blood family but that doesn't make you superior to others. That kind of thinking makes you no better than the Malfoys."

Ron remained silent and Arthur looked to his youngest son, "Fred and George have told me they are going to be opening a shop in Diagon alley. Not only will you be completing your summer homework without help. You will also help them in the shop stacking shelves and anything else they need help with as well as your chores at home."

"But Dad!" Ron said shocked.

"Not buts Ronald Weasley, you need to learn a lesson and a summer of hard work will hopefully teach you it."

Molly looked at Arthur, "Arthur, don't you think your being rather hard on Ronald, he's still in school."

Arthur looked at Molly, "no, I don't believe so. Ron needs to stop being coddled, he made a mistake and now has to learn his lesson Molly. He even lied to you and you flew off the handle and sent them a howler. You even said you raised Harry and called them liars about their soul bond when it's even heard about at the ministry. Be thankful Harry hasn't declared blood feud. Now I think it's best to leave those two alone. Remember we lost Sirius, Harry now only has Remus as a tie to his parents."

Ginny looked to her mother, "Mum, it's all true what Hermione said to Ron. He lashed out at Harry during the tri wizard cup even after Harry told him he didn't enter his name. He's upset Hermione on numerous occasions because of his jealousy and I even saw her crying at the Yule ball. Also, Hermione was right, his table manners are disgusting and pig like. He even talks with his mouth full."

Molly looked at Ginny and then at the twins, "is this all true?"

"Every word of it. We even warned Ron that, now that they're soul bonded, Harry is going to be more protective of Hermione."

"Yes, Ron and Hermione's rows are infamous and Ron does eat more than his share. I have even had my fill after being near him during school feasts."

Molly looked at Ron, "I can't believe this Ronald Weasley. Not only will you be doing everything your father has laid out for you this summer, you are going to be doing all your chores by yourself and are going to learn proper manners. If you think you're going to eat here like you do at school then your sadly mistaken."

Ron's jaw dropped "But that's not fair, Harry has it easy, he has money and plenty of other girls at school want him."

Arthur gave Ron a cold glare. "You say Harry has it easy Ron?" Ron looked at his father and kept himself quiet. "Ron, look at Harry's situation, he's constantly berated by the daily prophet. Yes, he has money but look what he had to lose? James and Lily perished at the hands of a madman, leaving their son who had to grow up with no knowledge of being a wizard. He lost his godfather Sirius just this year, he only has his friends now."

Ron looked down at the table, his father growing tired of it. "Look at me Ronald Weasley!"

Ron looked up "Whatever jealousy issues you have with Harry stop now. Those girls you mentioned, ask yourself this, do you see any other girl who treats him the same as Hermione does? Do they know Harry or is it the boy-who-lived they seek attention from?"

Ron looked at his father, "the boy-who-lived."

Arthur nodded, happy to see his son showing some intelligence. "Exactly, a fictional character. Hermione doesn't flaunt herself around Harry. Hermione pushes him to excel as she did you, because she looked out for the both of you. You claimed to like her, but ask yourself what have you done to show it? ... You made her cry on a number of occasions, that's not showing affection that's asking to be hexed. Think about what has been said tonight and better yourself if you want to be forgiven."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

After Harry and Hermione ate they spent the rest of the day doing homework, Hermione glanced over Harry's shoulder to see how he was doing. "How's it coming?" She looked down at Harry's paper and was shocked at his work on the transfiguration assignment.

"Harry! where has this kind of effort been all this time?" Hermione said surprised, Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you see, I messed up on purpose. If my grades were better than Dudley's, my uncle would…" Harry then became silent and Hermione became angry. "Harry, looking at this work, you're almost on par with me, promise me you will do your best from now on."

Harry saw the look in Hermione's eyes and he nodded. They heard a knock on the door and Hermione got up and walked to the door, she opened her door to see her mother. "Hey, um dear, can I talk to you for a minute? Harry can finish his homework while we chat."

Hermione looked at her mother, "um ok, but Harry and I can't be away from each other for long." Emma nodded. "It's ok we will talk in the hall, it will only be a minute." Hermione nodded and Emma smiled and closed the door and she and Hermione sat down in the hallway.

"So, you and Harry are married and official in the magical world huh?" Emma said looking at her daughter.

Hermione nodded, "yes, Harry and I have been so close since first year and I have secretly liked him since then."

"You two are very serious?"

Hermione smiled, "Harry, has proven time and time again he would save me."

Emma smiled, "yes, even against that beast of an uncle of his." Emma then noticed Hermione's eyes were filling with tears. "Hermione?"

Hermione hugged her mother, "it's horrible mum, what that man did to Harry. His back, it's covered in scars, for years he endured all that pain. I can't imagine what it must have been like for him."

Emma hugged her daughter and got her to settle down and wiped away her tears "Shhh, it's alright he's staying with us now. Your dad isn't showing it because he's being the protective dad, but I'm certain he approves of Harry."

Hermione was surprised by this and her mother nodded. "Yes, he was worried about those boys around his little girl, but now seeing Harry in action has changed his mind."

Hermione nodded, her head started to spin and she put her hand to her head and Emma looked at her daughter "Hermione are you alright?"

Hermione shook her head, "it's the bond, I've been gone from Harry too long." Emma patted Hermione on the shoulder and got on her feet and helped Hermione to her feet. "Go back to your Harry and your dad and I will call you for supper." Hermione nodded and she looked to her mother, "Mum is it possible that we go shopping for Harry? He only has those ghastly clothes of his cousins and I need new clothes as well."

Emma smirked at Hermione, "oh and what kind of clothes, Hermione Jean Potter?"

"Nothing scandalous or salacious, just a few things to replace stuff that got damaged at school." Hermione said, hiding the fact they were burned by a curse. Emma nodded, "fine and Hermione, if pray tell, you and Harry do decide to complete the bond. I hope you remember our chat before you started fourth year."

Hermione blushed and Emma nodded. "Now, go back to Harry, if you're light headed I can only imagine what he's going through."

Hermione nodded and returned to her bedroom. Harry was pale and tried to get up but Hermione rushed to him seeing as he was about to fall. Once they came in contact, they started to feel better.

Emma walked downstairs and her husband was busy cooking away. Emma walked up beside him and kissed his cheek. Without looking, Dan spoke up "So what are they doing?"

Emma smiled, "they're doing homework, while keeping close, kind of like how we did homework in dental school." Dan nodded as he fried up sausages and Emma smiled, "dear, I know your upset about her being married. You might not be showing it but I can tell."

Dan turned the heat on low and turned to face his wife and leaned against the counter and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "She's only a teenager, she shouldn't be married. We should never have let her go to that school."

Emma looked at Daniel crossly, "and if we didn't, she would still be making things happen, turning hair blue, shattering glasses. She would have been driven mad, so she's married to a boy who before our eyes stood up to man he feared to protect our daughter."

Dan sighed "Yes, the boy is an interesting one. If Hermione chose between the boys, I'm actually glad she picked Harry and not that Ron fellow." Emma agreed and Dan returned to the food and turned off the stove. "Kid reminds me of dad when he returned from the front lines. A man like that could go two ways, I want to make sure Harry stays the kind of man who protects someone."

Emma slipped her arm around her husband, "I'm sure if Hermione has anything to do with it, Harry will keep on the right path. In fact, I think having Hermione in his life will make sure he does."

Dan nodded "Foods ready, best call them down."

Emma smiled and walked over to the cupboard and began setting the table. Daniel walked over to the stairs and called up, "Hermione, Harry food is ready, come get it while it's hot. Don't make me come get you."

Dan heard the door open and walked back to the kitchen and Harry and Hermione came down stairs. Sitting together at the table, Dan brought over the food and gave everyone a serving and they all began to eat.

Meanwhile. back at the police station. Vernon Dursley had finished speaking with his lawyer and it wasn't good. The Police escorted Vernon to a holding cell.

Petunia stood in front of the reception desk, "where is my husband Vernon and why is he being held here?"

The officer looked at the woman, "ma'am, your husband is facing multiple charges for public disturbance, two counts of attempting to assault a minor and child abuse. Did you know anything about this?"

Petunia of course knew of her husband's treatment of her nephew but she had Dudley's well being to think about, "No officer, I don't."

The officer looked at Petunia. "ma'am you realise if your hiding any information, it's considered obstruction of justice and you can be held accountable for it."

Petunia remained stoic, "I do." Petunia left the police station worried about Vernon but she had their son to look out for.

After Harry and Hermione ate, Dan looked at Harry. "So, Harry, Hermione says you play a sport but she doesn't give many details about it, mind telling me about it?" Harry looked at Dan, "oh you mean Quidditch?"

Dan nodded and Hermione watched Harry tell her father about Quidditch.

"Wait, you fly almost straight down and at the very last second you pull up?" Dan said excitedly.

Harry chuckled, "yes, it's a brilliant move, it's called a Wronski feint."

Hermione gave Harry a look, "yes and it makes your wife's heart skip a beat as she watches you almost wipe out."

Harry nervously rubbed the back of his head, looking at Hermione, despite her hate of watching him play she always cheered the loudest.

"So, Harry, are all your games as thrilling as Hermione tells us?"

"Not all, just the last few. Like the one where I was being chased by a bludger."

Emma and Hermione smiled seeing Harry and Dan getting along.

"Well boys it's getting late, I suggest getting rest." Emma said looking at Dan and Harry. They nodded and Harry followed Hermione to her room. While Emma and Dan went to bed, suddenly on the table in front where Harry sat, letters appeared marked with the Gringotts seal.

Meanwhile at the police station, Vernon Dursley sat across from his lawyer who was reading the file. The lawyer closed the file and rubbed his eyes remaining silent.

"Well?...Am I getting out of here?" Vernon said growing impatient.

The lawyer sighed "Looking at this case, the best I could do is get you a plea bargain."

"A Plea Bargain, what the bloody hell am I paying you for? I need out of this mess." Vernon said turning red.

The lawyer looked at Vernon, stunned by the large man's actions. "Mr. Dursley, I think your failing to grasp the seriousness of the situation. You single handedly created a public disturbance, threatened a minor, made two attempts to assault said minor and his companion in a public transit station with multiple eye witnesses. You are also facing charges of child abuse as well."

"That little freak assaulted me, I want justice!"

The lawyer fixed his glasses, "you attacked his companion and he stopped you, then you attacked him which is being seen as self-defense."

"He's a freak, that Potter brat, him and that little Harlot of his they both can do magic. There's a school that teaches them."

The lawyer looked at Vernon "I'll see what I can do." The lawyer left and the Chief constable had overheard Vernon shouting. He went to his office and picked up the phone and opened a locked drawer in his desk and pulled out a number.

He dialed the number and the phone began to ring. It rang only twice before a voice was heard.

"Hello...yes I know what time it is... I know your busy but you need to come down, there is a threat to expose your world...see you soon."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Harry awoke with Hermione laying on top of his arm, he smiled seeing Hermione sleeping so peacefully. Hermione rolled off his arm and Harry slipped out of bed. He moved the blanket over Hermione and left the bedroom.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out the pans and checked the fridge. He got out eggs and sausage and found out where the frying pan was. He quickly prepped the food and started the stove, taking a small square of butter and waited for it to melt before putting in the sausage.

The kitchen began to fill with the smell of the cooking food. He then took a separate pan and began cooking eggs. His head began to feel light, but he continued.

Soon a delicious smell drifted from the kitchen and travelled upstairs. Dan suddenly smelt the scent of breakfast and woke up, surprised to see his wife Emma was sound asleep beside him. He gave her a gentle nudge and Emma soon awoke. She slowly got up and stretched, "what is it Dan?" Emma then smelt the scent of breakfast.

Dan and Emma quickly threw on their robes and opened their door. Hermione also opened her door, wearing a baggy shirt and shorts and looking pale. Emma looked at her, "Hermione, are you ok?"

Hermione looked at her parent's "Wher...Where's Harry?"

Dan helped Hermione stay on her feet as they made their way downstairs, they got to the kitchen and saw Harry putting plates and cutlery on the table.

Emma looked at Harry, "Harry, did you do all this?"

Harry looked up and nodded and quickly sat down his head swimming. Hermione looked at her father who moved her over to Harry and the two joined hands. Slowly the color began returning to their faces. Dan looked over to the stove and saw all that Harry had prepared. Feeling unsettled by this, he looked at Harry. "Um Harry, did you make all this yourself?"

Harry nodded, Dan brought the food over and put it on everyone's plates. They all sat down and Harry looked at Dan "Yes, I've had lots of practice cooking."

Emma marveled at the food and she then looked at Harry concerned, "what do you mean Harry?"

Harry frowned, "well I did a lot of cooking at my relatives."

Hermione frowned, hearing more of Harry's relatives, she wanted to hex them for what they had done. Emma looked at Dan who shared the same look of concern." Well Harry, you're definitely not a slave to us. We don't expect you to cook for us, though we appreciate the kind gesture."

Harry smiled "I know, I'm glad to, it's different for those who are now my family."

Dan looked at Harry, "well you are family now Harry, but be careful, hurt my princess and you will see a father's rage is more fierce then any dragon."

Harry smiled, "I could never hurt Hermione, she means more to me than anything. I will do all I can to protect her," Harry said while looking into Hermione's eyes. Dan felt at ease hearing this from Harry.

Emma noticed something on the counter and picked them up. "Huh, you have mail Harry."

Harry looked at Emma, "oh yeah, I didn't have time to look at them."

Emma handed the letters to Harry and he saw Gringotts seal, feeling nervous he opened the first letter.

" **Dear Mr. Potter**

 **We of Gringotts are sorry for your loss of your Godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black, head of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black. We wish to invite you and your wife, at your earliest convenience, to discuss the reading of Lord Black's will. You are also requested to meet with our head of bank Chief Gringott the third for other business that requires your attention.**

 **With our deepest sympathies,**

 **Gringotts Bank.** "

Hermione's eyes went wide and Harry looked at her confused. Hermione looked at him, "Harry, do you know how serious this is? We have just been requested to meet by the head of the bank. Not even Dumbledore has had that honor."

Harry's eyes went wide and even Emma and Dan looked astonished.

Harry looked at the second letter and opened it.

" **Dear Mr. Potter**

 **I Chief Gringott the third, would like to congratulate your bonding with Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger. I wish the son of James Potter, friend of the Goblin nation and his bonded mate a long and joyful life. I, as well as all of Gringotts, am terribly sorry for your loss, Lord Black will be missed. At your earliest convenience, please come to the bank to discuss his will reading. Also, I wish to speak with you both personally on some rather private business.**

 **May your Vaults flourish with gold**

 **Chief Gringott."**

Hermione gasped and Harry looked at Hermione and she looked at the letter rereading to be sure. "Harry, your father was a friend of the Goblin nation!"

Harry looked at Hermione confused, "what does that mean?"

Hermione glared at him, "honestly, do you pay attention in history?"

"I try, but Professor Binns isn't the most lively of teachers, I'm surprised you can stay awake."

Hermione shook her head "Harry this is no time for jokes. Your dad was a friend to the goblin nation. Friends of the Goblin nation cannot be touched. If someone attacks a friend of the goblin nation on goblin ground, they might as well be executed on the spot."

Hermione looked at her dad, "Dad we need to go to Diagon Alley. But first Harry and I need to get ready."

Dan nodded, "Sure sweet heart, say no more. I'll have you there in no time."

Emma looked at Hermione, "From the sound of it, best attire is required Hermione." Hermione nodded and Harry frowned, "I don't have anything formal aside from my old dress robes."

Dan looked at Harry, "I've got a few spare things Harry, but they might be too big." Hermione then remembered, "that will work I know the resizing charm I can make them fit."

Dan quickly got up and went upstairs. Hermione got up as did Harry followed, Hermione pulling him upstairs. Hermione opened the door to her bed room and opened the closet picking out a blouse and skirt. They heard a knock at her door and Hermione turned seeing the dark grey pants and black dress shirt in her father's hands.

Hermione raced over to her dad, "thanks dad."

"Yes, thanks Dan." Harry said before Hermione pushed him into the bathroom while holding two robes.

Hermione started lifting up her shirt, Harry watched as Hermione removed her shirt. His mouth went dry seeing her figure and he couldn't help but admire it. Hermione looked at Harry and blushed as she looked at her husband. "Harry, I'm glad your attracted to me, but we really need to get ready."

Harry blushed, "um right."

Hermione started the shower and they both got into the shower. Harry watched the water cascade down his wife's back and couldn't help but feel the blood rushing down. Hermione handed Harry a cloth "Get my back?"

Harry nodded and rubbed the cloth up and down her back. He handed her the cloth back and she said "Turn around Harry." They both turned around, it pained her to see the scars across Harry's back. Each one made Hermione want to hex Harry's uncle.

Once they were done, Hermione turned off the water and the two put on their robes and headed for Hermione's room. Hermione pulled a pair of light blue panties and a bra from her drawer and quickly dressed while Harry grabbed a pair of boxers from his trunk. They quickly got dressed and Hermione fixed up her hair. She looked at Harry seeing her father's clothes didn't fit him well.

She pulled out her wand and with a simple wave Harry's clothes began to fit him. Harry looked at the clothes, "what do you think?"

Hermione looked at Harry and she liked what she could see, "wear your school shoes and lets go."

Harry nodded and slipped the shoes on and the two left Hermione's room and went to Dan's car and they left for the Alley.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

They arrived outside the pub and Tom greeted them, "hello kids, what can I get for ya?"

"Nothing today Tom, we've got to get to the Ally." Tom nodded and opened the door.

Harry and Hermione stepped through the door and Hermione pulled out her wand and casted a glamour charm on them both. Harry watched as Hermione's hair turned dark brown and lengthened and curled and her eyes turned green and her freckles vanished. She then pointed her wand at Harry, his hair turned from black to silver and his eyes became a pale blue.

"There, now we shouldn't be recognized," Hermione smiled.

Harry looked at Hermione, "when did you?"

"A while back, I had to do something while that horrid woman was teaching and you were being stubborn about Dumbledore's army."

Harry rubbed the back of his head, "sorry again, Hermione."

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped on the bricks and the entrance to the Ally opened. They walked into the Alley, wasting no time they made their way to the bank. They walked in and Hermione dropped their glamours with just a wave her wand.

Not knowing where to go, they walked over to one of the teller's and Harry recognized the goblin, "Griphook."

The Goblin looked at Harry astonished, "Mr. Potter? You remember me?"

"Yes of course, how could I forget the goblin who helped take me to my vault."

Griphook looked at Harry astonished that he, a wizard, was being kind to a goblin. Griphook looked at Harry, "certainly Mr. Potter how can I be of service?"

"We received letters about my Godfather's will reading and also we were asked to meet with chief Gringotts." Harry pulled out the letters and showed them to Griphook. Seeing that the seal was authentic, Griphook looked at the Potters, "wait here please."

Griphook returned with another Goblin, "Mr. Potter, this is the Black family teller Tepish." The old Goblin looked at the Potters, "please follow me to a meeting room."

Harry and Hermione followed the old Goblin to a door. They opened the door and saw Remus and Tonk's were sitting at a desk. They turned and Remus and Tonks looked at them, surprised. Harry looked at Remus and was overcome with immense guilt, he was the reason Sirius wasn't with them today.

Harry couldn't meet Remus's gaze, Remus got out of his chair and looked at Harry and walked towards him. "Harry," Harry turned to the man and Remus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Remus then looked at Harry sternly "Harry, Dumbledore told us you were supposed to be staying with the Grangers, what are you and Hermione doing here?"

"We were asked to come here." Hermione said, looking at Remus and she took Harry's hand. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Tonk's.

They took a seat and the old Goblin pulled out an orb, "before Lord Black passed on, he came in and made final changes to his will. This orb contains Lord Black's final message before the will is officially read in three days time."

The orb began to glow and Sirius's head appeared in the orb.

" **Hello, Lord Sirius Black here. If you're seeing this, that means I'm dead. If your listening to this then I have truly died. I only hope that it was protecting you my godson, not something like falling in the bath.**

 **Harry , Remus, your probably wondering why I've had you both called into Gringotts. If everything is going as planned, this will be the biggest prank I've ever devised in my marauder career.**

 **When my will is officially read, I have no doubts Dumbledore will try and keep Harry from being there. Padfoot overheard the Headmaster talking to his pet death eater spy.**

 **Now, on to some business that needs to be finally said. Remus, Harry you both need to stop blindly following Dumbledore. For reason's I cannot explain. my trust in the headmaster has faltered. This is why I came up with a little plan to throw a wrench as it were, in the headmasters plans.**

 **Remus, it's your job now to look after pup, he's going to need all the help he can get. He's going to need training if he is to stand any chance against You-know-who and his army. Get my cousin Nymphadora to help you, like it or not, she's a Black, Blacks were ones to watch out for in a duel. Live a long life my friend and ask my cousin out. You don't need Moody's magic eye to see she loves you and if you use your furry little problem as an excuse not to. I'll come back to kick your furry little arse.**

 **Harry, I know our time was short, but I treasured each moment I got to spend with you. I can only assume you have been hiding it, but your blaming yourself for my death right? Well don't, now I have something to share with you. You may not be well versed in the magical world views, but there are rules about line successions. It's time I let you in on a secret. As you know, I never had any children, well it's not because your dashing godfather couldn't get a witch, why half of the witches in the school lined up to date me.**

 **Unfortunately, it's thanks to my time in Azkaban, it left me sterile. So, to continue my line, I'm naming you my heir to the Black family, your probably wondering how that's even possible. Your great grandmother, Dorea Potter, was a Black before she married. So through her blood, I can name you my heir.**

 **The reason I'm doing this is because there was another who was eligible and that was Draco Malfoy. His mother is my cousin, to keep the family fortune out of Draco's and his father's hands. I named you my heir knowing it would be safer in your hands. Now, I only have one thing left to ask of you. Ask Hermione out, fall in love and when you fight you-know-who, give that snake loving bastard one for me. Lord Sirius Orion Black signing off."**

Harry shook, trying not to cry. Hermione grabbed hold of him and he wrapped his arms around her. Remus was doing the same and he looked at Nymphadora whose eyes were filled with tears.

Tepish looked at Harry and Remus, "as Lord Black has stated, he left us instructions to follow. Now that you both have heard this, the final reading will be in three days time. Please don't be late."

Harry and Hermione were surprised by this as were Tonks and Remus.

They heard a knock at the door and Tepish opened the door and they could see Griphook. The Goblin looked at Harry and Hermione, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Chief Gringott will see you now."

Harry and Hermione nodded and Remus looked at Harry, "what's this about Harry?"

Harry shrugged and followed Griphook, passed the front office and they headed up stair case and came to a pair of large doors. Griphook knocked on one of the doors and they heard "enter." Griphook opened the large door and gestured for the Potters to walk in.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Harry and Hermione entered the office and Griphook pulled out chairs for them and left the office. The elderly goblin looked to them and lowered his pen on the desk and clasped his hands together.

"Ah, welcome Mr. Potter and this is your bond mate?" The elderly Goblin gestured, moving his hand in front of Hermione.

Harry nodded, "yes Chief Gringott, Hermione Potter is my bond mate."

Hermione smiled, no matter how many times it was said, she never got tired of hearing the name.

Chief Gringott nodded, "yes I'm glad for you. Now, the reason I called you here is that we discovered some troubling things with the late Lord Blacks assistance."

Chief Gringott pulled out folder and sat it in front of Harry.

Harry touched the folder and opened it.

" **This is the last will and final testament of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter. Both being of sound mind (shut up Sirius) and body and not under any influence or intimidation of anyone, declare this to be our final will and testament. Any previous wills are null and void.**

 **I. Peter Pettigrew, you have betrayed the marauders. Through your cowardly actions and stupidity, you have left us little doubt in the fact you joined up with You-know-who and sent him to us. Exposing the innocent life of our son to danger! You are unworthy of the marauders, you're unworthy... of the friends you have betrayed! I Prongs now cast you out of the marauders.**

 **II. We leave our favorite teacher, Minerva McGonagall, a note book compiled with our notes on advanced transfiguration. We do this in hopes she shares them with the young wizards and witches that come after us.**

 **III. We leave Albus Dumbledore ten thousand galleons, to be used to repair anything our son may break in his years at Hogwarts. He is after all the son of the marauders.**

 **IV. We leave Lord Sirius Orion Black, twenty thousand galleons. We know you don't need it mate, but doesn't mean you can't fix up a new place. We also leave you custody of our son Harry James Potter, as you swore an oath to be his godfather. If Sirius is not able to fulfil his duties as godfather, the duty will pass on to another of our choosing.**

 **V. We leave our friend and brother in all but blood, Remus John Lupin, ten thousand galleons. Before you refuse Remus, the money will be in your vault and can't be returned. Use it to get the ingredient's for your potions and get some clothes."**

 **VI. Petunia Dursley, nee Evans, we leave you a house for you and your family to live in as a wedding present. So long as the head of house Potter allows it.** _ **Petunia, my dear sister, I know you hated me for being gifted with magic, but know this, you are my sister and I forgive you.**_

 **VII. We leave our son Harry James Potter the rest of our possessions in our individual vaults and the Potter Vault. The title of Lord Potter shall be passed to him as he reaches the age of thirteen. He is to be advised by Sirius and Remus, until he is ready to be responsible on his own. He is not to be placed with his relatives Vernon or Petunia Dursley under any circumstances. He is to be placed in the care of his godfather Sirius Black or his honorary uncle Remus Lupin. If neither are capable of caring for our son, he is to live with the following.**

 **Amelia Bones**

 **Alice and Frank Longbottom**

 **Andromeda and Ted Tonks**

 **Live a long life our son, our only regret is missing on seeing the man you will become. We wish you well,**

 **Love**

 **Mum and dad.**

 **This will was witnessed by Albus Dumbledore."**

Harry lowered his head and Hermione's eyes filled with tears, Chief Gringott opened the drawer to his desk. Pulling out a wooden box, he sat it on the desk, "your godfather found this will in the possession of Dumbledore and brought it to us. I've held on to it for safe keeping with instructions from Lord Black to only present this you at the time of his death."

Harry nodded and seeing her husband struggling to keep it together, Hermione lent him her support. Chief Gringott nodded, "Mr. Potter, such sadness is not without reason, I knew your father and he was a great man as was Lord Black. Mr. Potter, that is a greatness I have seen in you as well. You show us goblins a kindness most wizards do not. So, like your father before you, I extend to you and your bond mate the offer of the friendship of goblin nation."

Harry raised his head, fighting the tears back and nodded. Chief Gringotts opened the box and handed Harry a signet ring with the Potter crest on it. It was gold with a red gem in the center. "This ring marks you as Lord of House Potter, slip it on your ring finger and it will resize to fit."

Harry slipped it on his ring finger and as the chief Goblin had said, the ring resized to fit Harry's finger. Harry and Hermione looked at the ring and it faintly began to glow, engulfing Harry in a light.

Harry started to feel stronger, but then, before his eyes memories long forgotten were returning.

 _Harry saw Dudley chasing him as a small boy, Harry fell and looked at Dudley feeling angry. Harry saw a hose and looked at Dudley and the hose wrapped around Dudley like a snake. He then saw an old man "Harry what have you done?" He uncoiled the hose and pulled out a stick, "I can't let you know about magic just yet Harry, not yet. Obliviate."_

 _Harry then saw himself and Hermione before he ran to face Voldemort. He smiled watching him and Hermione. "There are more important things then books and cleverness Harry."_

 _Hermione leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and she smiled, "now go stop Snape."_

 _Young Harry nodded, "um when this is all over would you be my girlfriend?"_

 _Hermione nodded and Young Harry ran off. Harry then found himself watching his younger self facing off against Voldemort. He saw Quirrell turn to dust and his younger self on the stairs. He then saw the fires separate and Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Good work Harry, your certainly stronger than most but I'm afraid you can't know this. Obliviate."_

The light faded and Harry suddenly felt different stronger and now was concerned by the headmaster and he looked at the chief.

The chief nodded, "the head of house rings are charmed with protection spells. That light you saw was the ring removing any minor curses and blocks on your magic."

Chief Gringott pulled out a ledger, "now Lord Potter, as you are head of your house, this ledger shows the total of your vaults as well as non-liquid assets including houses."

Harry opened the ledger and Hermione looked at it having watched her mother doing the bank work for the clinic. Hermione's eyes widened she looked at Harry, "Harry, you may just be the richest person in all of England."

Harry's eyes went wide, Chief Gringotts nodded, "the Potters have always been a wealthy family."

Harry looked at the ledger and looked at Chief Gringotts, "who can I give access to my vaults?"

"You may give access to anyone Lord Potter."

"Then I want my wife, Lady Hermione Jean Potter to have access to my vaults as well."

Hermione looked at Harry, "Harry! I can't there's no way I could." Harry looked at Hermione, "your my wife, it's only fair. What's mine is equally yours Hermione. Now, I can get your ring like I promised."

Chief Gringotts reached into the box and looked at Hermione, "since Lord Potter wears the Lords ring, it's only right that you wear the Lady of the house's ring." Hermione looked at Harry who nodded and she slipped the ring on her ring finger and it shrunk to fit. Like with Harry's, Hermione's ring began to glow and Harry and Chief Gringott looked at Hermione seeing she had a block on her magic as well.

Before Hermione's eyes her memories returned. _Hermione watched as her younger self and Harry were talking. Young Harry looked at Hermione "Would you be my girlfriend?" Hermione's heart raced and she nodded. After Harry raced off young Hermione watched over Ron suddenly Dumbledore arrived, young Hermione looked at Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, Harry has gone to protect the stone, he's going to need help I don't want to lose him." Dumbledore looked at Hermione "You care greatly for him don't you Miss. Granger?"_

 _Young Hermione nodded, "yes, he's my boyfriend," the young girl blushed._

 _Dumbledore frowned, "that's a shame, I'm going to have to make you forget that part, Obliviate."_

Hermione suddenly shook her head, now furious with the headmaster. Chief Gringotts smiled reaching into the box one more time. "You two are husband and wife, the previous Lord and Lady Potter left instructions to give you these."

Chief Gringott revealed two solid gold wedding rings, Harry took the rings and looked at Hermione and rose up out of this chair. He got down on one knee and looked at Hermione, "Hermione Jean Granger, we have been friends since our first year. I see no future without you, will you do me the honor of being my wife."

Hermione had tears in her eyes and she offered her hand and nodded. Harry slipped his mother's ring on Hermione's finger and it shrunk to fit.

Chief Gringott smiled, "those rings were goblin made, our wedding present to James and Lily. They are charmed with protections as well as a glamour. If you don't wish them to be seen, like your house rings, just imagine them invisible and they will vanish until willed visible. They can only be removed by the wearer so as to prevent theft."

Harry looked at Chief Gringott, "thank you Chief Gringott. Now if I may, how can I access the money in my vaults as well as convert between muggle and magical money.

Chief Gringott smiled and pulled out what looked to be two muggle credit cards and a pouch. "Use the cards in the muggle world and the charges will be converted and taken out of the account and use the pouch for all your magical purchases."

Chief Gringott looked at the Potters and frowned and pulled out a second ledger, "this ledger contains all of what we gathered on the transaction history of your trust vault. Other than withdrawals made by you, we found one Albus Dumbledore has been making withdrawals from the vault and moving it into his own private vault."

Harry looked at the chief shocked and remembered what Sirius said about the headmaster, "is there any way to retrieve the money?"

Chief Gringott smiled "Yes, we just needed to know if Albus had your permission to make these withdrawals." Hermione looked at the ledger and her eyes grew wide and she looked at Harry, "Harry!, there's numerous withdrawals here, enough for a small fortune."

Chief Gringott was still smiling, "as a friend of the goblin nation, stealing from you is like stealing from the bank. Just say the word and we will make sure every sickle is returned."

Harry looked at the chief, "please do so."

"Consider it done."

Harry and Hermione thanked Chief Gringott and he opened the door of his office. "Come back to our bank anytime, our doors will always be open. Now may your vaults always be filled with gold."

Harry bowed, "and may all your enemies fear your greatness Chief Gringott."


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15.

Harry and Hermione left the chief's office and were in the lobby of the bank, they were soon greeted by Remus and Tonks.

"Harry what was that about, why were you meeting the chief?"

Harry looked at Remus feeling nothing but intense anger, he had to know. Hermione looked at Harry "Harry no!" Harry grabbed Remus by his coat and Remus looked at Harry startled, "Harry, unhand me."

"Did you know Remus? Tell me!" Harry said, pushing Remus against the wall, Tonks raised her wand "Harry, let go of Remus right now."

Hermione raised her wand, "put your wand down Tonks, or else." Tonks turned to see Hermione holding her at wand point as well as a few angry looking goblins holding spears.

Chief Gringott entered the lobby "Stand down everyone, as you all know raising your wands in our bank is strictly forbidden. Lady Potter only raised her wand in the defense of Lord Potter, they are friends to the goblin nation. Lower your weapons and return to your work at once. Lord Potter," Harry turned to the chief, "take your business elsewhere, so our work may continue."

Harry bowed to the chief and said, "my apologies for the interruption, Chief Gringott." He looked at Remus, "you're coming with us to the Three Broomsticks."

Hermione reapplied her and Harry's glamours and they walked outside with Remus and Tonks following them.

Once they had reached the Three Broomsticks, Harry raised his wand and threw up a silencing charm and Hermione casted a notice me not charm.

Both Remus and Tonks were shocked, "Harry are you trying to get expelled from school? and you too Hermione. You both are going to get into trouble and why did Chief Gringott call you Lord Potter and Hermione Lady Potter?"

Harry looked at Remus, "No, we won't. I see Dumbledore has been keeping more secrets. Remus, Tonks, Hermione and I soul bonded the day after the battle at the ministry."

Remus and Tonks were shocked and Hermione took Harry's hand and nodded. "We were emancipated because of that, so we don't have the trace on our wands anymore. Which is how Harry and I can do magic outside of school."

Tonks smiled, "I knew there was something between you two, but I thought it was just because you both wised up and started dating."

Remus looked at Harry and Hermione, "so you both are soul bonded, which means you are both married but that doesn't explain Chief Gringott asking for a private meeting or why he called you lord and lady unless.."

Harry nodded and revealed his Head of House ring and Hermione revealed her Lady of the house ring. Remus looked to them astonished, while Tonks smiled and looked at Hermione. "So, did you and Harry complete the bond yet?"

Harry and Hermione blushed, which broke Tonks into laughter. "Hey, I'm only joking. What you two do behind closed doors is your business."

Harry looked at Remus, "moving on, I want to know Remus, did you know about my parents will being in Dumbledore's possession?"

Remus looked at Harry and became pale and Tonks became silent and after a moment Remus spoke up "No, we had no idea Dumbledore had it, he told us it was lost that night your parent's died."

Tonk's looked at Harry, "Harry this is very serious, stealing a will is a serious crime."

"Chief Gringott confirmed it was Sirius who lifted the will from Dumbledore."

Hermione looked at Tonk's, "it was also found Dumbledore has been stealing from Harry's trust vault. Luckily Chief Gringott is making arrangements for the money to be returned."

Remus sat back and sighed, "If what you two are saying is true, the headmaster is not as light as we believed. Which would explain why Sirius suspected Dumbledore."

Harry smiled, "correct Uncle Remus."

Remus looked at Harry, "what do you mean Harry?"

"My parents named you my honorary Uncle in their will as well as expelling a rat from the marauders."

Remus smiled, "so, what's the plan for the summer?"

Harry smiled and Remus swore it was James sitting across from him. "We are going to Sirius's will reading in three days. Dumbledore may try and stop us, what the head master doesn't know is I have my status as Lord Potter. He may try and refuse my seat at the reading but I doubt he can deny Lord Potter friend of the goblin nation and his Lady from attending."

Remus smiled, "so you plan on showing up, which will make Albus nervous. When he tries to send you home, you plan on knocking him on his arse by using your title and status with the goblins to refuse his wishes. James and Sirius would be proud pup, but how are you going to the bank without being noticed?"

"As you can already see, Hermione is skilled in the glamour charm. If we were to arrive early, Dumbledore won't be wise to us being there until it's too late."

Remus nodded, "how does apparition arrival sound Pup?"

Harry and Hermione now both smiling, Harry looked at Remus, "it sounds brilliant."

Harry and Hermione waved bye to Tonks and Remus and met with Dan out front and they drove back to the Granger's house.

Meanwhile, at the police station, Vernon was being escorted from his holding cell back to the meeting room. He saw the blinds were closed and that a woman was sitting at the table.

"Who the bloody hell are you? Where is my lawyer?" Vernon shouted.

The woman didn't flinch, only remained stoic, "sit down Dursley and be quiet."

Vernon saw the serious look on the woman's face and sat down. Once he was seated the Chief constable closed the door and locked it.

The woman looked at Vernon very sternly, "Vernon Dursley, you may not know who I am, but let me assure you I know who you are. I also know despicable acts you have committed against Harry Potter."

Vernon growled at the mention of his nephew, "yes, the little Freak, what about him?"

The woman glared at Vernon which made him nervous. "Your lawyer won't be saving you, I read your file and was absolutely disgusted."

Vernon rose up, "now see here, I won't be talked at like a child by the likes of you!"

Amelia remembered Lily telling her about her sister's husbands attitude and she raised her wand and Vernon immediately paled and backed up. The woman looked at Vernon, "Dursley, my name is Amelia Bones and I am the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I was also a friend to Lily Potter while we were in school. When I saw one of the charges against you was child abuse, as my niece's guardian I felt absolutely sick."

Vernon's mind was in disarray thinking his number was up. Amelia looked at Vernon, "the Chief Constable is a squib, he informs me when someone threatens to expose the magical world. For your crimes towards Harry Potter and his companion and attempting to expose magic you're going to the lowest levels of Azkaban."

Vernon paled and he saw Amelia's wand and then a bright flash before everything went dark. Amelia looked at the Chief Constable, "I'll make the arrangements for his transfer." The Chief Constable wiped his brow and looked at Vernon, "poor bastard, doesn't know what he's in for, I heard from my brother the Dementors travel down to the lowest levels of Azkaban. No prisoner down there comes back the same."

Amelia nodded and apparated out while the Chief had two members of the station staff move Vernon back to his cell.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Harry and Hermione changed and went and sat down in the kitchen. Emma looked to the kids, "So what happened?"

Hermione looked at Harry and he handed her the ledger, "we found out Harry is now a lord of his house. He's also one of the richest people in Britain."

Emma looked skeptical and Hermione handed her the ledger. Harry looked at Hermione, "it's our money Mione, what's mine is yours."

Emma looked at the ledger and saw the amount and swore her heart skipped. Dan walked in and looked at Emma, "why the shock love?"

Dan looked over his wife's shoulder and saw the number and his eyes grew wide. He looked at Harry, "well there is no argument about you being able to support Hermione now." Hermione then remembered and looked at Harry, "Harry we need to go get new clothes for you and replace some of mine."

Harry nodded. "OK, but can you pick out what you think would look good." Hermione smiled, "so you will let me pick out the clothes?"

Dan smiled, trying not to laugh he put a hand on Harry shoulder, "Harry you're in for a long day."

Hermione looked at her father, "Dad can you take Harry and I to the mall." Dan nodded "Of course, it's our day off, so let's go."

Harry and Hermione climbed into Dan's car and they headed for the mall. Harry marveled at the size of the place.

Dan and Hermione saw Harry's surprised look and figured he's never been to the mall before. Hermione took Harry's hand and Dan looked at Hermione, "Hermione, I'll be back in two hours?"

Hermione smiled and said, "make it three." Dan laughed and nodded as she and Harry walked into the mall. Hermione took Harry over to the escalator and they travelled up to the next floor. Hermione saw two girls coming out of a boutique, one blonde and one brunette and tensed up. She saw a clothing store and pulled Harry towards the store.

"Hermione?" Harry said surprised by Hermione's sudden behavior. One of the girls looked over and saw Hermione and a boy going into the store. Hermione pulled Harry over to the men's section.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

Hermione frowned, "I saw two girls from my old school coming out at that boutique and well.."

"Hermione?"

"They bullied me, they took my one of my favorite books threw it in a girl's toilet, not to mention made fun of how I looked."

"Hermione," Harry said in a concerned tone seeing how upset Hermione was.

Hermione frowned and turned hiding her tears. "Forget it let's just get what we need." Harry nodded and Hermione picked out a few things for Harry to try and he grabbed a track suit for training and some other things he needed. Hermione handed Harry a pair of faded dark jeans and a black t-shirt. She got him to go try them on in the dressing room, while Harry got changed Hermione grabbed a couple other shirts and jeans in different styles.

Harry came out and Hermione looked at him and smiled, liking what she could see. She looked at his arm and saw a faint scar. "Is this where the basilisk bit you?"

Harry nodded, "Madame Pomfrey told me thanks to the phoenix tears, I'm safe from the venom, the scar is only minor."

Hermione nodded, "it still bothers me that I couldn't help you back then." Harry looked at the other shirts she was holding and grabbed the V-neck. "I'll try these next." Hermione nodded and Harry returned to the changing room, he looked back at Hermione, "Hermione, you helped me out even if you couldn't be there. Actually, I don't think I'll ever not need your help."

Hermione smiled and Harry went inside the dressing room. Hermione grabbed a few dress shirts for Harry as well as a new pair of shoes.

They decided on a few shirts and a couple V-necks and a few pairs of jeans between dark and blue. Harry liked the shoes Hermione had grabbed as well as the dress shirts. Harry smiled, "now let's find you some things." Hermione smiled and Hermione led Harry to the girl's section, she grabbed a few tops and realised she would need a new bra since the last one got singed.

Hermione told Harry to wait and she went to the underwear section, while Harry waited, two girls walked over to Harry. One of the girls looked at Harry and liked what she could see. "Hey I'm Brittany and this is my best friend Megan, you're new around here aren't you?"

Harry then remembered what Hermione said and replied, "Hi, I'm Harry and I'm sorry but I'm waiting for my girlfriend." Megan looked at Harry, "you don't mean that bookworm Hermione Granger do you? She is so boring, I'm surprised she even took five minutes to look up from her books to find a guy."

Brittany smiled "Hey, why not come with us and we can show you around?"

"Um no thanks." Harry said in hopes the girls would back off.

Hermione got what she needed as well as picking out a few things she thought Harry would like to see as well. She was walking back and saw a leather jacket on the rack that she thought would look great on him.

Megan smiled and shuffled closer to Harry. "Oh come on, why have a bookworm when you have two hotties on your arms. Which would you rather have?"

Harry saw Hermione walking over and Hermione looked at him getting upset. Harry looked at Brittany and Megan, "You wanna know who I pick?"

Brittany and Megan excitedly answered "Yeah" in unison.

Harry pushed past them and moved towards Hermione and took her waist and pulled her in and kissed her whole heartedly. Hermione was shocked as were Brittany and Megan, Hermione's pulsed raced and she felt as if electricity was circling through her.

Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck and Harry opened one eye, looking at Brittany and Megan and they were angry. Harry smiled and separated from Hermione, "why would I pick two tarts who would throw themselves at someone they just met? Particularly over the most wonderful, beautiful girl I've ever known." Hermione looked at the girls and smiled "Brittany, Megan, I see you met my boyfriend Harry. The two girls scowled darkly. Hermione continued, 'he's just become a Lord of one noble house and he will be receiving a second Lordship in a few days."

Brittany and Megan were shocked, "he's royalty?"

Hermione smiled wickedly and Harry nodded, "Yes, and I expect to be announcing Hermione as Lady Potter at some point in the future. Now if you excuse us, Hermione and I are busy." Harry and Hermione gathered what they wanted to buy and pushed past Megan and Brittany.

Hermione looked at Harry, "so Harry, what was that about back there?"

Harry smiled "Well it was to put those girls in their place and make my wife happy."

Hermione smiled, "well you certainly did and it was brilliant."

Harry took a step ahead and saw Hermione looking at a jacket that looked like it would be a perfect fit. Harry knew Hermione would probably like it so he grabbed it. Hermione looked at Harry, "Harry what are you doing?"

Harry smiled "You like this jacket, right?"

Hermione nodded and Harry took it over to the cash register. After Harry paid for the new clothes Hermione gathered their new purchases and Harry grabbed a few and they left.

Harry and Hermione walked outside and found Dan sitting out by his car and Hermione and Harry moved the bags into the boot and they got in the car and drove back home.

Once they reached home, Harry waited for everyone to be asleep. He had some unfinished business he had to attend to, something to rid himself of. Harry slipped out with all his old clothes that he got from his cousin.

He put them in a bin and walked out of Hermione's room. Hermione heard the door click and opened her eyes. Not seeing Harry, she became worried and went to go find him. She saw him go outside and she watched as he put the bin down and set his old clothes on fire.

Hermione grabbed his new jacket and walked outside, he turned to see Hermione and she put the jacket on him and the two watched as the fire burned away the remnants of his old life. Once the clothes were gone Harry picked up the bin. Hermione looked at Harry, still remembering that kiss, she felt she was being drawn in by a force. She looked at Harry, "let's go inside."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Hermione led Harry back to their bedroom, once Harry closed the door he placed the bin down back next to Hermione's desk. He turned to Hermione and saw she was taking off her shirt, and Harry looked at Hermione seeing her black lace bra, "Hermione?"

Hermione turned and slowly removed her shorts revealing black panties. She looked at Harry "It's not fair you know." Harry looked at Hermione, "what isn't?"

"Everything that's happened to us to you all thanks to Dumbledore" Hermione said fumming, "We would have been together much sooner if Dumbledore hadn't wiped our memories."

Harry walked over to Hermione and put his arms around her, "what's done can't be undone. Were together now that's all that matters." Hermione smiled "Climb into bed im going to grab a shower." Harry nodded and moved to the bed he only removed his jeans and climbed into bed, Hermione walked into the bathroom. ' _It's not fair, so many things were taken from him.'_ Hermione looked into the mirror and then looked at her underwear.

Harry sat back laying comfortably in bed his hands under his head. He saw Hermione in the doorway naked and holding her wand. She turned towards the door and moved her wand around the door knob and Harry heard it lock, Hermione then casted a one-way silencing charm. She walked towards Harry, the moons light pouring in through the window and reflecting off her skin made her look even more radiant. She climbed on the bed looked at Harry's face, "lose the shirt."

Harry looked at her, "Hermione, what are you doing?"

Hermione pulled the blankets down and Harry rose up and Hermione pulled his shirt off of him. She swung her leg over him and suddenly felt something, ' _I make him like this?'_ Harry looked at her, "Hermione, I'm-." Hermione placed her finger upon his lips, "don't apologise, I'm glad I make you feel this way." Hermione ran her finger down Harry's chest. With her other hand, she placed his hand on her breast, a breast with a _very_ erect nipple. "It's clear to see that you have the same effect on me."

Hermione's excitement grew her heart racing and she looked at Harry, "now take off the boxers."

Harry gawked at Hermione, "Hermione, I thought it be best if we waited?"

Hermione smiled as her hands reached his waistband and she looked at him. "Harry, I don't know if it's the bond or not but I don't care." She lowered herself and kissed his neck letting her hand grasp him through his boxers. She kissed her way down his neck, "you said you would wait until we are both ready,Very noble well I'm ready."

Harry removed his boxers and dropped them, "Hermione you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me." Hermione quickly cast the contraception charm on herself and the male equivalent on Harry.

Harry laid back and Hermione remained in her position on top of him. They kissed as the other's hands roamed, each exploring the other. For more than an hour, Hermione kissed Harry, pouring all her love for him into it. Harry reached up and kissed Hermione's neck and travelled to her collar bone.

Hermione moaned joyfully and looked down at Harry "Are you ready?"

Harry looked at Hermione smiling and he said in a gentle tone "I love you Mione." Hermione smiled "And I love you too, Harry." Hermione lined herself up with Harry and sank down. She flinched at the pain and Harry wanted to pull out at the sight of Hermione's pain. Hermione felt Harry move and she looked at him "No don't, just give me a minute."

After a moment Hermione looked at Harry and nodded and they started slowly, gradually building up pace the pain she felt was now becoming less pain and more pleasurable. Harry and Hermione were both moving towards their peaks both feeling incredible. Harry looked at at his wife deciding to take it further and grabbed Hermione and rolled over, switching their positions and pulling her in closer.

Harry lowered himself and suckled on her breast. Hermione moaned out loud in pure enjoyment, she wrapped her legs around Harry and dragged her nails down his back.

They were both reaching their individual peaks when they became engulfed in a golden light. Hermione and Harry were too busy to notice and Hermione shouted "Harry, I'm close," "I'm close too"

Hermione moaned, "together," "Alright." Harry picked up the pace and Hermione rocked her hips matching him.

As they reached their climax, the golden light became more intense Hermione screamed out in pure ecstasy. Harry and Hermione fell into the land of Morpheus in each other's arms.

Harry awoke to find himself back in the shadows, only this time Hermione was awake. "Harry, where are we?"

Harry looked at Hermione, "I think I know."

"And you are right to assume so, Lord Potter."

Harry and Hermione turned to voice and saw Merlin holding his staff. Recognising the man now, Hermione was amazed. Merlin smiled, "ah Mrs. Potter," Merlin smiled, "your bond mate was the really amazing one. He swore to give his life in return for yours, such selfless bravery should be rewarded, which is why I blessed your soul bond with my mark."

Hermione and Harry looked at their marks which were glowing.

"I could only accomplish contact with you before because of Lord Potters magic calling out for help. Now that you two have completed your bonding, I can now help you as I promised. Now your marks will protect you from Legilimency, so now your minds are protected. I only shared a little power with you Lord Potter when you faced Voldemort. Your soul bond is complete your power will be shared meaning you both will be stronger. I suggest you practice control while training to fight. Now I'm going to bestow upon you both more gifts, but first a change of scenery."

Merlin raised his staff and tapped it on the ground and what was dark was now old ruins of what looked to be a castle. Merlin looked at the Potters, "where you stand now is Avalon and now for the gifts."

Merlin raised his staff and Harry and Hermione saw their wands in Merlin's hands, they began to burn. Harry and Hermione watched their wands fall as ash in Merlin's hands. Merlin turned his staff and the staff began to glow and separate into two. The two pieces flew to Harry and Hermione.

"Grab hold and new wands will be made."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded and each grabbed a piece of the staff and both had a new wand.

Merlin looked at the Potters, "Lord Potters holly wand was not suited to fight Voldemort when he had its brother. I have given you both the equivalent to my staff and now you can fight. However I have noticed your cores, especially yours Lord Potter, are in need of repair due to the blocks put on you both. Which is why…"

Merlin raised his hand and both Harry's and Hermione's marks began to glow, brightly. Hermione felt stronger, she looked at Harry who seemed to be taller and had a slightly athletic build. Harry looked at himself and he was amazed as was Hermione. She then noticed she wasn't sore anymore and that Harry's scars were fading until they could no longer be seen.

Merlin then appeared in front of Harry and placed his thumb on Harry's scar, It burned under his touch for a moment but then Harry felt an immediate cooling sensation.

Merlin lowered his hand and his eyes returned to normal, "I have shared with you some of my power which helped heal you both and give you access to my knowledge of spells and potions. Lord Potter, I repaired the years of malnutrition your uncle inflicted on you as well as healing the scars he gave you. As for that scar on your forehead, it was cursed with a link to the one who gave it to you. I thought it better for your health to remove the link. You both are now stronger and faster that you than you ever were before, both physically and magically, so heed caution. Now go."

Harry's eyes opened and he found himself back in Hermione's bedroom, he looked to see Hermione still asleep. Her body closely pressed to his, ' _She is so beautiful, I'm lucky to bonded to her._ ' Hermione's eyes opened and she yawned "You're not the only one whose lucky love."

Harry looked to Hermione confused and Hermione looked at him "What?"

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Harry said still in shock. Hermione looked at Harry confused by his behavior "You said you were lucky to be bonded to me."

"No, I was thinking it."

Hermione looked perplexed, _"_ strange, let's see, can you read my mind?"

' _Testing ... testing... Snape needs to be taught some manners'_

Harry chuckled, "well that goes without saying love. So, we can read each other's thoughts now." Hermione nodded, "looks that way." She then looked at Harry and saw where he was looking. "Harry, I can read your thoughts, I'm happy you like my body but we really need to get up." Harry smirked "you're looking too. So I'm just returning the favor."

Hermione then heard her mother, "Harry, Hermione breakfast." Harry and Hermione got up and got dressed and headed downstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Harry and Hermione came down for breakfast, Hermione moved no issues thanks to Merlin healing the pain. Hermione didn't see her father, "Mum, where's Dad?"

Emma turned and looked at Hermione and Harry, she could see Hermione's hair was a mess as was Harry's, but what was really different was that he looked taller. She figured, they had to have completed the bond.

"Dental emergency, they requested your father dear."

Emma put the plates of food in front of Harry and Hermione. Without looking at her daughter, Emma said, "did you remember our chat Hermione?" Harry almost choked on the orange juice and Hermione blushed fiercely. "Mum, what do you mean?"

Emma turned to her daughter, "Hermione Jean, you have sex hair and you look flushed as does Harry. Which reminds me Harry, if you and Hermione are married, you can call me mum if you want. I'm sure Dan won't mind you calling him Dad, I think you won his approval. Now, eat up you two before it gets cold."

' _Hermione, your mum is brilliant, think we should tell her about the telepathy.'_

' _No, it's bad enough she caught on to what we did.'_

In Diagon Alley, the twins opened the doors to their shop with Ron following behind them. Ron could see cobwebs and dust, the place looked like it hasn't been cleaned in months. Fred and George smiled pulling out a broom and dust pan.

"It's going to take us hours to clean this, Ron whined. Fred and George smiled, "what do you mean by us little brother."

Ron looked to his brothers and Fred put the broom in Ron's left hand and George placed the dust pan in his right hand.

"Mum and Dad told you, you are to help at our shop with anything we need you to do. You have two hours, that's when our first shipment comes in with everything were going to need to make inventory. I suggest you get to work."

"And before you think of running out of here, let us remind you, if you run we will tell dad."

Ron frowned and quickly began working, Fred and George went upstairs and Ron looked at his brothers "You guys aren't going to help me?"

Fred and George looked at their brother and then to each other and back to Ron, "why, we are going to get our office cleaned up."

"Make sure you dust too Ron, we will check on in you in an hour."

The twins went to their office, Ron frowned he then heard the office door close and thought ' _Bloody hell the things i get myself into.'_ He heard the door open and then, "oy, we don't hear sweeping, get to work." Ron mumbled and started sweeping up.

At number 12 Grimmauld place, Remus quietly thought about what Sirius said and what Harry had told him. What Dumbledore had done was criminal, was the leader of light really as light as he made them believe he was.

He owed the Potters for everything since his furry problem made his life so hard. He had to make it up to them and Sirius, the choice to stay with Dumbledore and continue to see people fall or to train Harry.

Tonks apparated in, her hair a deep shade of red she was absolutely fuming. Remus looked at Tonk's "What is it Dora?"

"I went to talk with my boss, she just had two of the Aurors pick someone up from a muggle jail about threatening to reveal the magical world."

Remus looked at Tonks, "who would do something like that?" Tonks turned to Remus, "Harry's uncle Vernon that's who, but that's not what has me so mad Remus."

Remus looked at Tonks concerned, "why, what else is there?"

Tonk's looked at Remus, "I'll tell you, Vernon Dursley was being charged with public disturbance, two counts of assault and," Tonk's eyes began to water which made Remus worry, "and what Dora?"

"Oh Remus, he abused him. Harry's uncle abused him."

This made Remus's blood run cold, the child Remus and Sirius sought to protect was abused and they didn't know. "Are you sure?" Tonks nodded, Remus put his arms around her. Remus was stunned, surely Dumbledore should have known. Lily told them about Vernon and his hate for magic, which is why Lily and James never visited her sister.

A shot of guilt ran through Remus's stomach, so many years he and Sirius were away from Harry while he had to endure Vernon's hate. If only they had known, they wouldn't have allowed it. Tonks looked at Remus, "That's not the worst part. It was Dumbledore who put Harry there. Vernon, that filth, was mumbling about Dumbledore dropping Harry off in a basket on his step. Just leaving him in a basket with a letter."

The choice was clear now, Remus couldn't trust Dumbledore. He had to protect Harry and it was now time for him to teach Harry everything the marauders knew, all the spells, potions and other knowledge they had at their disposal.

At Hogwarts Castle, Dumbledore stood in his office, the letter for Sirius's will reading laid on the his desk. Things had certainly taken an interesting turn with now Harry soul bonded to Hermione. What he had tried to prevent had happened, he needed to get Harry's trust again, but first thing he needed to do was to prevent Harry from being able to attend the will reading.

He quickly wrote a letter to the Potters saying their attendance would not be needed and that Harry should stay home and grieve for Sirius. He made sure to add that if they were mentioned, he would bring what Sirius had left the pair to them.

He looked to his familiar, "take this to the Potters, Fawkes." The Phoenix nodded and took the letter and vanished in a flash of fire.

Meanwhile at Azkaban, Vernon was being moved into the prison, thanks to help of the levitation charm. The guard moved him down a long flight of stairs and stopped at a cell and opened its door. He moved Vernon into the cell and him lowered him to the ground and then locked the door. He enervated him and Vernon's eyes opened and he looked around, "where the bloody hell am I? I demand to know where I am and where's my lawyer?"

The Guard smiled, "well inmate, you're at Azkaban prison's lowest level. Your lawyer doesn't recall you hiring him, so he's working on innocent people's cases. Get comfortable, you won't be leaving for some time. Madame Bones sent us a letter with all the charges, you bastard, enjoy your stay."

The Guard left and walked upstairs, leaving Vernon furious. Thanks to his nephew, he was now in prison, he swore if ever got out, he would make the boy pay."

Vernon then noticed a sudden shift in temperature, he began shaking from the cold. It was as if it were in the middle of winter. He then saw something coming down, thinking it was the guard, but he couldn't hear footsteps. He then saw a figure in a black cloak floating, thinking it was a reaper, Vernon quickly trembled, as it came closer to the cell door Vernon backed away.

"No, stay back, stay away from me, you spectre," Vernon cried. His cries were ignored as it got closer to the cell, making it even colder. Vernon panicked and screamed a blood curdling cry. He then saw glimpses of his father back when he was a boy and saw the belt in his hands. "Why can't you be like your sister, well behaved. Doesn't make a mess without cleaning after herself. Vernon, come here." Vernon then backed away to the corner like a frightened child. He lay in the corner of his cell, shivering and frightened beyond all imagination cowering at the visions the Dementors had shown him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Harry and Hermione were busy finishing homework when suddenly Fawkes appeared holding a letter. Harry took the letter seeing it was from Dumbledore. After Fawkes flashed out, he opened the letter and quickly became agitated.

Hermione frowned as she felt a sudden sensation of anger. She looked at Harry, not wanting her mother to worry, she reached out to Harry using their bonds link. ' _What does he want?_ '

' _Wants us to stay home, that our presence isn't required and if Sirius left us anything, he will bring it to us personally_.'

Hermione huffed, _'we're still going, right?'_

Harry smiled, ' _it would take more than Dumbledore to keep us away love.'_

Harry grabbed a bottle of ink and his quill. Hermione, curious as to what Harry was doing, got up and looked over his shoulder. Harry grabbed a sheet of parchment and wrote to Remus, making plans to meet early.

Hermione smiled, putting her arm around him and laying her head on his shoulder, "your planning something."

Harry nodded, "Dumbledore's had his say too long. It's time to show him that he's not in control as much as he thinks."

Hermione smiled, "very Slytherin of you love."

Harry nodded, "Dobby come here please."

Dobby popped in, "how can Dobby serve Mr. Harry Potter sir?"

Harry looked at Dobby, "it's just Harry, Dobby, I need you to take this letter to Remus Lupin quickly." Dobby took the letter and popped out.

Harry frowned, she looked at Harry "What's wrong love?"

"Tomorrow will be difficult, but it needs to be done."

Hermione frowned, she put her arms around Harry, "And like always I'll be there by your side."

At 12 Grimmauld place, Remus heard Dobby pop in and looked up. Dobby handed over the letter saying, "a letter from Master Harry Potter sir." Saying "Thank You Dobby, can you wait a few moments while I read it in case I need to reply?" After Dobby nodded, Remus took the letter and opened it.

As he read it he smiling as he could see Harry thinking more like his father. Remus wrote his reply and sent Dobby off.

The next day Harry was getting ready, he put on the black dress shirt and pants. Seeing now they looked to be a little small, Hermione pointed her wand at Harry and resized them.

Harry turned to see Hermione wearing a black blouse and skirt.

Hermione straightened his shirt, "wearing your head of house ring?" Harry nodded and revealed both his head of house ring and his wedding ring. Hermione smiled looking at him, after trying to fix his tie she grabbed it and untied and re-tied it for him.

He smiled "Thanks Mione."

Hermione cupped his jaw, "anytime." She noticed Harry hadn't shaved yet, "don't shave, I like a little stubble."

They heard a crack and Hermione looked at Harry, "that's should be Remus, let's go."

They went downstairs and opened the door and saw Tonks and Remus.

Remus looked at Harry, "all set?"

Harry nodded as did Hermione. Tonks looked at Harry and saw he was different, much taller. She decided to tease him.

"Remus you sure this is Harry he's much too tall," Tonks looked Harry over "Hey handsome, what say you and I get a drink." Harry blushed "Sorry no, I'm spoken for." He grabbed Hermione's hand and raised it.

Tonks smiled, "kiss her then?"

Seeing what Tonks was doing Hermione smiled and looked at Harry. "Yeah Harry, kiss me," 'like you did in the mall.'

Harry looked to Hermione, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in close. Hermione graciously accepted, feeling that same electricity. Only this time she took it further and touched Harry's lips with her tongue as if asking for entrance. Harry allowed it, and they both felt a heightened sense of excitement."

Remus was shocked and Tonks's jaw dropped, "bloody hell, I said kiss, not snog. I'm surprised you two aren't going at it like rabbits yet."

Remus, seeing as Harry and Hermione were busy and now ignoring him and Tonks, coughed and the Potter's separated.

"Alright, fun and games are over. Let's go if you want to be there before Dumbledore."

Harry and Hermione nodded, they walked to a point where they couldn't be seen and Remus grabbed hold of Harry and Tonks grabbed Hermione and they apparated.

They arrived outside the bank and quickly entered. Harry and his friends were soon greeted by Teller Tepish. "Ah, you're the first to arrive please come with me to the meeting room."

Teller Tepish led them through the lobby and into the meeting room and offered them a seat. He left to await the arrival of the rest of the guests.

Soon after, Andromeda walked in followed by her husband Ted. They sat next to their daughter and soon more people arrived. Narcissa walked in followed by Draco, Molly and Arthur as well as Fred and George. Then finally Dumbledore walked, Harry gazed upon the headmaster wanting to hex him through the door, but he soon felt Hermione pushing calming thoughts to him.

Dumbledore looked to Harry, "Harry, I thought we agreed you should be at the Grangers where you could grieve with the aid of Mrs. Potter."

Harry looked to Dumbledore "Sorry, but I was requested to be here Sir." Dumbledore remained stoic, he needed to get Harry out of the room. He looked to Harry, "may I have a word in private outside?" Harry nodded and the two walked out. "Harry, I understand you wish to be here, but now is not safe. You and Mrs. Potter need to leave, I'll explain it to Tepish that you can't be here due to your grieving and-"

"No." Harry replied calmly. Dumbledore looked at Harry, "I'm sorry, I don't understand?"

"I'm sorry, which part of no did you fail to understand?" replied Harry, starting to get irritated. "I will be staying here for the reading. I will see to it that my Godfathers wishes are carried out."

"Harry, I don't know what has brought on this attitude, but I can't risk your safety. As you are without guardian, I must insist you leave."

"Like you couldn't let me be with my godfather or uncle or my god parents handpicked by my Mom and Dad? Oh and let's not forget how, thanks to the soul bond with my _wife_ , I am an adult who doesn't need a guardian."

"What do you mean Harry?" Dumbledore said growing nervous. Harry smiled, "I read my parent's will in full detail and I will ask you to call me by my proper title while outside of school, for as my father wished I am now Lord Potter."

Dumbledore's grandfatherly persona cracked, "how do you know what your parent's will says?"

"Why don't you try to find out Headmaster." Harry said smiling.

Dumbledore looked into Harry's eye's seeing as was almost daring. Using his skills in legillimency, Harry felt a sensation hitting his mind and his mark began to respond to the intrusion. It began to glow and suddenly Dumbledore saw Merlin and then a bright light, He soon found himself on a beach his younger self along with his brother and Grindlewald were dueling.

"No, not this, not this day." Albus watched as the three young wizards dueled, he turned to see a young girl trying to stop the fight. Knowing what was about to happen "No! Stay away, don't!"

Younger Albus and Grindlewald raised their wands, "Avada Kedavra," they shouted in unison. The eerie green light flew from their wands and Ariana stepped in between them, being hit by both curses. She fell to the ground life less.

Dumbledore soon found himself in the bank and Harry looking over him as he lay on the floor. "You won't be reading my mind again, Merlin has made sure of that. Now, if you're done playing games, we need to go in so the reading can start."

Harry opened the door and walked in and returned to his seat next to Hermione, she looked at Harry _'What did he want? I felt you getting irritated.'_

Harry looked to Hermione, _'He tried to pry into my mind, thanks to Merlin it backfired.'_

Once Dumbledore walked into the room and sat down, Teller Tepish brought over a tray. "In accordance to the rules of Gringotts's bank, all wand's will be placed upon the tray so as to prevent any incidents while the reading is occurring. Anyone who objects to this forfeits any claims to what Lord Black has left them."

Tepish walked along with the tray and everyone placed their wand on the tray and Teller Tepish sat and placed the tray in front of him. He then pulled out a ledger and a parchment and sat down. He reached into his coat and pulled out small reading glasses.

"We will now commence with the reading.

 _I, lord Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind (shut your gob Remus.) and body so hereby swear that this is my final will and all previous wills are null and void._

 _To my friends Molly and Arthur Weasley, I leave you the sum of ten thousand galleon. This is to help fix your home and to help with school expenses. My way of thanking you for helping my godson when I could not."_

Tepish handed Molly and Arthur a check, Arthur bowed.

 _"To Fred and George Weasley, when Harry told me about his donation to making your dreams of owning a joke shop a reality, I couldn't help but smile. So I Messer. Padfoot, yes that Padfoot, leave you both ten thousand Galleons as well as my shares of Zonko's joke shop."_

Fred and George jumped and linked arms and spun around. "yes, thank you great one, for your generous gift."

"As an offering, we will make sure you have your own personal line of merchandise."

 _"To my cousin Andromeda and Ted, I hereby leave you ten thousand galleons. Take a vacation, you both have earned it. Andromeda, I'm sorry about not reinstating you into the Black family while I was alive due to my wanted status. I'm more then confident the new Lord Black will be more than happy to do so."_

Tepish frowned, removing another check from the ledger and handing it to Ted as Andromeda sobbed over the loss of her cousin.

 _"To my cousin Nymphadora Tonks, ha! I said it and there's nothing you can do about it. Good luck trying to get me now. I remember when I first called you by your name. You, you little devil, kicked me in the leg. Ha-ha, I leave you twelve thousand galleon, go on a shopping spree. Also, get Harry something nice from me, for his birthday and the holidays. You enjoyed helping Lily when you were younger. That is when you didn't trip."_

Tonks began to sob and Remus held her close, taking the check from Teller Tepish. Harry frowned he looked across the table, Dumbledore wouldn't meet his gaze. He then looked over to Malfoy and his mother, seeing the only one looking upset was Narcissa. Draco looked as if he were a child about to receive a gift.

"To my cousin Narcissa, I leave you a letter which will remain closed and its contents a mystery until the time comes when you need it most, you will know when."

Tepish handed Narcissa the letter sealed with wax and the Black Family's Seal.

"To Dumbledore, I leave you a small pouch and all the contents inside." Tepish tossed the pouch to Dumbledore. Dumbledore picked up the pouch and opened it to see what was inside, what looked to be a coin fell out."

Dumbledore lifted the coin, looking at the design, on the coin was a symbol that looked like a rat. Confused by this, Tepish looked to Dumbledore, "a Rat? Lord Sirius said you would know what it meant."

Dumbledore indeed knew what a rat ment to the marauders. He looked up to see Harry, Hermione, Remus and Tonks all glaring at him. Draco was growing tired of waiting, "come on let's get on with it."

Tepish frowned looking at Draco, "fine then, to dear friend and brother in all but blood, Remus John Lupin. I leave you with my duties to guide and aid Harry as previously explained. I also leave you with ingredients to aid your furry problem."

"To Hermione Granger, hopefully that will change when you know who finally wises up! Keep at him and stay at his side. I leave you all the books in the Black Family's library minus the ones that were too dangerous to read."

Hermione was shocked that Sirius would leave her with all those books.

"To my godson, I leave you the title of Lord Black and with it the ring and everything else that goes with it. Remember what I said about you know who? I also leave you my motorcycle the one I bought to replace the old one that I gave to Hagrid. I suggest taking her for a spin."

Draco stood up "How is this possible, I am a descendant of the noble Black Family. How is Potter eligible?"

Tepish sneered at Draco, "through his ancestor Dorea Potter nee Black. It is her blood line that allows Lord Potter - Black to be eligible. Now silence yourself or leave."

Draco was about to argue when Narcissa silenced him. She rose up and looked at Teller Tepish. "We shall take our leave now; may we have our wands?" Tepish handed them their wands and they departed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Once the reading was finished, the Weasley's left, then Dumbledore grabbed his wand and left the room as well. Harry and Hermione were about to collect their wands, when Tepish walked over to them with a wooden box, "your house Ring, Lord Black." Harry reached into the box and picked up the ring. Its gem was darker than any ink he had ever seen. He slipped the ring on his middle finger on his other hand and the ring, like the others, shrunk to fit.

He smiled and looked at Tonks, "Sirius said the new Lord Black would need to reinstate you and your mum into the Black family, I think it's time to do that."

The ring began to glow, "I, Lord Harry James Potter - Black, the new lord of House, welcome Nymphadora and Andromeda Tonks back into House Black."

Tonks suddenly felt a rush of magic, then a sense of nostalgia took over, like someone welcoming her home. She smiled, as tears began to fill her eyes. She turned to her mother seeing the same happy look on her mother's face.

Harry smiled, "sorry for using your first name, but it's required."

Tonks shook her head and hugged Harry, "you don't know how much this means to mother and I."

As soon as they left the meeting room, Dumbledore walked over to the group.

"Harry, I must insist you to step down from your roles as Lord of House Potter and House Black. You're not ready to handle the responsibility, nor do you have the maturity that's required. Let me handle the responsibility until you're ready."

Hermione huffed as she walked up to Dumbledore, "Like how you handled us? Like how you handled your responsibility for Harry's wellbeing? Like how sent him to live with that beast of an uncle who abused him? Never once checking on him. This, despite the fact the will you personally witnessed and signed a will that clearly stated not to do so! Oh, but wait the will was sealed along with a large fraction of our magic, Oh and let's not forget the fact you decided to make us forget about the fact we were together when you obliviated us? Get out of my sight you evil, manipulative, old goat\bastard!"

Remis and Tonks looked at Dumbledore astounded.

Dumbledore's grandfatherly persona began to crack. "I don't know where you learned these false accusations, but I will not be accused by the likes of you Mrs. Potter." Harry stepped up, "That's _Lady_ Potter to you, old man. We're not in school and you certainly don't have any authority over us." Dumbledore looked at Harry, "Harry I don't know where you and Mrs. Potter are getting these lies, but it ends now!" Dumbledore was about to reach into his pocket for his wand. But before Dumbledore could move a muscle, he was surrounded by Goblin's holding a mix of spears and swords.

Chief Gringott was holding a sword, "you are standing on Goblin ground and before you say another word to Lord or Lady Potter, I suggest you choose them wisely Albus Dumbledore. Outside the bank you maybe the Supreme Mugwump, but in here you are just another wizard standing on goblin ground, apparently a stupid one. We take threats seriously here and you dare speak ill to friends of the Goblin nation and try to draw your wand on them? Are you _trying_ to start another War for Goblin Independence\of Wizard Aggression?"

Dumbledore raised his hands up in surrender and the Goblin's lowered their weapons. Chief Gringott looked to the guards, "get this wizard out of my bank."

The guards escorted Dumbledore out of the bank. Hermione looked at Harry, ' _we should see Madame Bones and take what we know to her,'_ Harry nodded. ' _Yes, it might be nice to have a chat with my godmother.'_

Turning to Chief Gringott, Harry bowed, "thank you for the guard's assistance in the matter. Is it possible to get a magical copy of my parent's will as well as a listing of what houses we own before we depart?"

The Chief snapped his fingers, "someone get our friend copies of what he is after and on the double." Griphook ran to the of Chief's office and quickly made the copies and then ran back.

Chief Gringott took the copies of the will and housing and handed them to Harry. "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask Lord Potter."

Harry nodded and after they said their good byes and left the bank, Harry looked at Tonks.

"Um Tonks, would we be able to see the head of the DMLE?"

Tonks turned to Harry, "you wanna see my boss?"

Harry and Hermione nodded and Tonks sighed, "well she is in today, but I strongly suggest we stop at Madame Malkins and get you both official robes showing your status as Lord and Lady."

Hermione looked at Harry, ' _she's right you know, there will be times when we will need to be in the wizarding world and wear robes appropriate to our station or we won't be taken seriously.'_

Harry nodded, "I guess we're stopping at Madame Malkins."

While they were walking, Hermione noticed Remus was looking rather tired.

"Remus, are you alright? Is it because of Moony?"

Remus turned to Hermione, "full moon is drawing close, I always get really tired before the change."

Hermione then thought about how she could use the knowledge Merlin passed on to help Remus with his furry problem. Harry looked at Hermione seeing she was deep in thought, he then remembered something else. "Hermione we're going to need new school uniforms while we're at the dress shop might as well get those too."

Hermione looked at Harry, "hmm what? oh uniforms right. Yes, let's get that done as well."

They made it to Madame Malkins dress shop and went inside. They could see Madame Malkin was busy doing inventory of her stock while a quill and pad floated next to her jotting down what she said. "Ok, so we have five rolls of black cloth in silk, cotton and polyester, we will need to order ten more rolls of each before the start of the next semester. Add that to the list as well as the thread."

She turned to the pad and quill, "No, I said ten rolls of the black in silk, cotton and polyester not twenty. Either follow what I'm saying or I will replace you and don't think I can't. That lovely girl Lavender said she would help during the summer at a fair rate."

Madame Malkin turned to see Harry and Hermione as well as Tonks and Remus, "Oh hello, sorry taking inventory before the school uniform orders come in. How may I help you?"

Remus stepped forward, "Madame Malkin, these two need school uniforms and special dress robes. As you can see, our young Harry has grown over the summer and has taken up his lordship."

Madame Malkin brought her hand over her mouth, ecstatic. "Did he really? Harry Potter, I barely recognised you! So, you're finally Lord Potter?" Harry nodded, "and Lord Black as well which is why I'll need two house crests on my robes."

"Lord of two houses? but wait… Black? as in Sirius Black the mass murderer?" Harry frowned "He was innocent and he passed away recently. He named me his heir thanks to my great grandmother being a Black."

Madame Malkin frowned, "oh I'm so sorry dear, I remember when Sirius would come into my shop and my dear mum made his uniform. Quite the charmer, I'm so sorry to hear he passed. Well I can't have the lord of two houses walk out in just anything. Come dear, step on the stool so I can get proper measurements." Harry stood up on the stool and Madame Malkin looked at Hermione, "Ah Ms. Granger, how wonderful to see you again. So, school uniform and dress robes. Do you have your family's crest?"

Hermione smiled, "actually Madame Malkin, I need the Potter family crest."

Madame Malkin looked at Hermione confused until she revealed her ring. Madame Malkin gasped, "but how? you two are so young." Hermione blushed, "Harry and I soul bonded before the end of the school year." Madame Malkin smiled "Oh dear, that's wonderful! So you're Lady Potter now?" Hermione nodded, "then let me make you something truly special."

Madame Malkin quickly measured Harry with her tape and jotted down his measurements on the note pad. Looking Harry over, "I see someone has indeed filled out, I'm sure the misses approves." Madame Malkin turned to Hermione and winked.

Hermione blushed, Madame Malkin finished taking measurements and Harry stepped down. Madame Malkin looked at Harry, "how quick do you need these?"

"Well we are looking to meet Madame Bones today."

"Say no more, I can have a blazer done for you in an hour just as soon as I'm done with Lady Potter. The rest I'll get to work on as soon we have more fabric in stock."

Hermione stepped on the stool and Madame Malkin measured Hermione. Madame Malkin said "Ah someone has filled out in all the right places and I'm sure Lord Potter approves. Now, about school uniforms ,they are a little easier on the older students than the new, so how about a knee length skirt and a v-neck and instead of cotton how bout silk?"

Hermione smiled, "that sounds brilliant."

Madame Malkin went to the rolls of fabric on the wall. "May I suggest going to Honeydukes, this will take me some time."

They left and headed for Honeydukes where they grabbed some sweets and sat outside. Hermione looked at Harry, "why did you need a list of houses Harry?" Harry finished a chocolate frog and looked at Hermione. "We're going to need somewhere to train that can fit everyone and I was thinking it would be nice to have a place together after school."

Hermione smiled at Harry then remembered something. She pulled out a ledger that contained the will. "Harry, your relatives house. You have control over it now that you're the new Lord Potter."

Harry looked at the will, "and?"

Hermione's eyes went wide, "Harry, you have say over that place. After all they have done, why don't you want to do anything with it?"

Harry remained silent which drove Hermione crazy as he was refusing to answer. "Is it because of unfinished business or something else?" Harry remained quiet and from what Remus could tell Harry wasn't going to willingly answer anything about it. Remus turned to Hermione, "I think we should leave that subject for another time. Madame Malkin should be just finishing up, let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Harry and Hermione walked back into Madame Malkins with Remus and Tonks. As they walked in, Madame Malkin was just finishing the embroidery on both Harry's blazer. Madame Malkin turned and seeing who came through the door said. "Ah, welcome back all of you, Lord Potter I just finished your blazer."

Madame Malkin pulled the blazer off the manikin and handed it to Harry. It was black and the embroidery was done in silver, both crests on each side of the blazer. Harry slipped the blazer on and it fit him well, he looked at himself in the mirror, "it's brilliant Madame Malkin, thank you."

Madame Malkin pulled a blazer off another manikin and this time handed it to Hermione and it had the Potter crest on the front. Hermione slipped on her blazer and looked at hers and Harry's, both were well crafted. Harry paid for them along with the other items and they left.

Remus and Tonks, side-along apparated Harry and Hermione to the Ministry of Magic. The place was crowded and Remus turned to Harry and Hermione. "Stay close, you dont want to get lost here or worse. Remember Lucius Malfoy is a member of the Wizengamot."

Harry and Hermione nodded and Tonks led them into an elevator, the doors closed. They travelled downward and the doors opened to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry and Hermione saw many different Aurors, at work some escorting wizards in cuffs to another room.

One Auror walked up to them, his hair white and he had a stern look to him. He looked at Tonks "Auror Tonks, exactly why did you bring a known werewolf and children into this department?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, "shut it Yaxley, you know I don't answer to you, these children as you call them are Lord Potter-Black and Lady Potter. As for the werewolf, he's an old friend of Madame Bones, so step aside."

Yaxley glared at Tonks, "that is no way to speak to your superior and these children can't be, Lord and Lady Potter. They died, as well as that no good convict Sirius Black." Harry glared at Yaxley, Yaxley looked at the boy. "What's your problem boy?"

Harry looked at Yaxley and revealed his rings, "My name isn't boy, it's Lord Potter-Black, son of James Potter and Sirius Black's Heir, and," Harry pointed at Hermione, "the Woman to my right is Hermione Potter, my bond mate and Lady Potter." Yaxley paled ,seeing the family crests and rings Harry was wearing. Harry looked at Yaxley and spoke in a cold tone, "stand down and return to your work. If I so much as hear you speak ill of my godfather Lord Black again, I'll personally see to it you get demoted. Am I making myself clear?"

Yaxley muttered "Clear."

Hermione liked seeing Harry taking charge, she liked it a lot. Tonks smiled seeing Yaxley shut his gob. They got to the head of the department's office and Tonks knocked on the door. "Enter," came the reply, Tonks opened the door and they walked in. They saw a woman busy at work at her desk, going through paperwork.

Tonks looked at the woman, "Madame Bones, Lord Potter-Black and Lady Potter."

Madame Bones looked up to see Harry and she lowered her quill. She slowly got up from her desk, "well I'll be, Harry Potter or I should say Lord Potter. I must say you have grown, you look so much like your father, well except they eyes." Harry smiled, "yeah I have my mother's eye's from what I'm told."

"Right, so what brings you to the DMLE?"

Harry pulled out the ledger that held the copy of his parent's will, "I recently discovered a few things that were withheld from me. One being that my parent's named you to be my godmother."

Madame Bones looked shocked and opened the ledger and put on her glasses. She read the Potter will carefully, then looked at Harry shocked. "Your mother asked me if I would be your godmother and I was honored to accept specially after Sirius agreed to being the Godfather before he betrayed them."

Harry looked at Madame Bones "Madame Bones, Sirius didn't betray them it was Peter Pettigrew. Remus and I can confirm my godfather's innocence, if you will just hear us out."

Madame Bones nodded and walked up to the door and opened the door. "Yaxley hold my messages." Madame Bones closed the door, "very well you have my undivided attention."

Harry and Remus told Madame Bones everything about Peter Pettigrew being alive and how Sirius was falsely imprisoned. Madame Bones looked at Harry and Remus, "if what you say is true, there should have been a note of his trial. All trials are to be logged," Madame Bones looked at Tonks, "Auror Tonks, go to the archives and bring me the logs from Oct 31st. 1981."

Tonks saluted then ran out of the office. Hermione looked at Madame Bones, "we have also other business as well. My husband found out his parent's will was sealed, which would be the reason why you didn't know about your status as his Godmother. Also, someone is stealing from his vault."

"Who would dare steal from the vault of a most ancient and most noble family?"

Harry looked at Madame Bones, "Albus Dumbledore."

"The Headmaster, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, that Dumbledore? Lady Potter, do you know how serious these accusations are?"

"Yes I do Madame Bones, we also found it was his seal on the will as well as seals on our magic."

Madame Bones looked at Hermione and Harry, "seals on magic are very dangerous, they are to be lifted by the time student's enter their first year. If the seal remains too long, it can affect the growth of one's magic or worse."

Hermione looked at Madame Bones, "worse?"

"Worst case if the seal isn't done properly, they can develop an Obscurus."

Hermione gasped and Harry looked at Hermione and she at him. "An Obscurus is dangerous, when someone is consciously suppressing their magic, their magic will lash out leaving disaster in its wake. It's said an Obscurial won't survive their tenth birthday."

Harry paled and Madame Bones sighed, "anything else?"

Hermione looked at Madame Bones. "Dumbledore tampered with our memories, making us forget specific details about our past."

Madame Bones looked at Hermione. "these are serious offences, with Dumbledore's titles it will be hard to pin it to him, it will take time and evidence. If what your saying is true, Dumbledore isn't as light as we thought."

Hermione nodded "It was also Dumbledore who placed my husband with his awful relatives."

Amelia sighed "That I didn't know. I knew about Vernon Dursley due to the charges and how he threatened to expose the magical world to muggles and he was dealt with."

"What did you do?" Hermione said concerned as was Harry.

"We placed Vernon Dursley in the lowest levels of Azkaban for his crimes. I'm sorry Lord Potter but I know about the abuse as well. If your mother was still here she would have torn him to shreds. She was brilliant, but sometimes scary when someone she cared about was threatened."

Remus nodded. Harry sat in a chair his mind spinning, the monster who abused him was now in the lowest levels of Azkaban. Hermione saw Harry and could feel through their bond what was going on in his head. She hugged him and whispered soothing thoughts through their link.

Tonks walked in, "there wasn't anything there."

Madame Bones looked at Tonks shocked, "what do you mean, there wasn't anything there?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

"It's like I said Madame Bones, there is no archive for Sirius's arrest let alone a trial." Tonks said handing the file to Madame Bones.

Madame Bones sat back at her desk, hands clasped, looking stern. "The only way those records could only be altered without my knowledge is either by the minister or by the Chief Mugwump."

Harry looked at Madame Bones. "Dumbledore only learnt of Sirius's innocence after we discovered Peter Pettigrew was alive. Who would gain for capturing Sirius?"

Madame Bones thought for a moment and remembered. "The Reelection, nothing wins over voters like the capture of a man who betrayed members of an ancient family and is also a mass murderer."

Hermione raised her hand to her chin, "so the minister had something to do with Sirius being sent to Azkaban without a trial. It would look bad for the minister if the truth leaked out."

Harry thought of something and remembered a friend whose father just so happened to have a printing press. His thoughts soon interrupted by Madame Bones, "this will take time to look into, I will be looking into this personally. Lord Potter please give me the time I need."

"Thank you and please, you're my godmother, call me Harry. The lord stuff is only used when I need it." Madame Bones smiled, "and you may call me Amelia then."

Harry shook Madame Bones's hand and they left, on their way out of the ministry they passed by a few people starring at them. Harry looked at Remus, "why are they staring at us Remus?"

"Well I am a werewolf, your the boy who lived but I think the biggest reason is Hermione."

Hermione looked at Remus "Why me?"

"Well I would believe it's because you are a muggle born and now wear the emblem of House Potter. I'm sure I don't have to remind you about the laws and muggleborns."

Hermione frowned, "no, you don't."

They soon came across a familiar woman in pink glaring at them. Harry took Hermione's hand, pulling her close in case Umbridge still bore a grudge. Umbridge walked up to them "I can forgive you children for my unfortunate mishap in the dark forest but it is against the law for someone to wear the crest of another house Ms. Granger."

Hermione looked at Umbridge "True, that would be the case unless the one wearing it was married and is now the new Lady Potter."

"Oh that's preposterous, your far too young and there is no Lady Potter, since the Potters were not a part of the sacred twenty eight."

Harry grew annoyed with Umbridge, he walked up to her. "She is Lady Potter as I am Lord of House Potter and House Black."

Umbridge glared at Harry, "Mr. Potter, I believe we discussed last year about your habits of lying."

Tonks stepped in, "you dare to insult the Lord of House Potter and Black. If you dare say any more and I will report it personally to his godmother, Madame Amelia Bones. So please continue if you dare anger the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Umbridge paled greatly and Tonks smiled, "I'm sure after the pitiful incident where the minister's secretary was rescued by trainee's fresh out of the Auror academy, the Minister won't be protecting someone so low."

Harry enjoyed the look on Umbridge's face, the toad like woman was now full of fear. Harry smiled "Now, if you excuse us ,we have other business to attend to." Harry took Hermione by the hand and they left with Remus and Tonks close behind them.

Hermione smiled, "Tonks that was brilliant." Tonks smiled and took a bow, "Sirius wasn't the only Black for mischief."

They all laughed as they apparated back to the Grangers home. Meanwhile, at the shop now owned by Fred and George, the twins watched over their brother after finishing the cleanup in their office. They soon heard a knock at the door, the twins ran down the stairs and found the new shipment of inventory arrived.

Ron looked at the boxes coming into the shop and was amazed by the number. The twins smiled "Well Fred looks like we have everything we need."

"Why my dear brother I believe your right."

Ron walked over "Shelves are clean," The twins looked at him "What?"

Fred stood up and opened the boxes and looked to Ron. "Thanks for doing that Ron. Now, go take all the stuff out of these boxes and put it on the shelves."

George smiled "Make sure the labels are facing out." Ron paled looking at all the boxes, "you're joking, there must be twenty boxes."

"And that, dear brother, is only the first of five shipments today. We need inventory plus all the stuff George and I need to put together for our unique stock." Fred said loosening his tie.

Ron watched his brothers heading for the door. "Where are you two going?"

The twins looked at Ron and shrugged "Lunch."

Ron's jaw dropped, "bloody hell, what about me?"

"Well you see Ron, you have to stock the shelves and help us at the store. So that means you need to stay at the store."

George shrugged, "this is what you get for messing with Harry and Hermione and lying to mum. But tell you what, to show were not completely heartless, if you finish up stocking shelves we will bring you back something."

Before Ron could utter a single word, the twins were out the door leaving Ron to stack the inventory. Ron fumed as he mumbled, "should have just kept my bloody mouth shut."

Meanwhile in a small village Dumbledore had apparated to, he walked through the silent streets and stopped outside of a lone house. He unlocked the door, seeing that the house appeared to have been ransacked.

Dumbledore looked around the house and soon came across an old looking chair, he smiled and pulled out his wand. With a wave of his wand things in the room, as well as the rest of house, began to float up and returned to their proper place.

Dumbledore smiled, seeing the house becoming clean again. "You know Horace, it's rather rude to mess up another person's home." The chair began to change and a man in robe appeared. "No worries Albus, the families on vacation, I was going to clean up once I was rested and ready to leave. Now, I do believe it's also rude to show up unannounced, otherwise there could have been tea brewed."

Albus smiled, "I believe your right, although I would have if you made it easier to find you."

Horace laughed, "well I'm sure I don't have to tell you about you-know-who's return."

Dumbledore nodded, "I am aware, now Horace I need some assistance. The school is short staffed at the moment. With some arrangements that were made, we seem to be without a potion master."

Horace shook his head, "no, certainly not, Albus. I stopped teaching a long time ago."

Dumbledore nodded, "yes I remember the day you left, for what reason I don't know. But I'm certain there are a few individuals at the school who could benefit from your teaching."

Horace looked at Dumbledore intrigued and the headmaster smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

When Remus and Tonks brought Harry and Hermione back to the Grangers home, Hermione looked at Remus "Remus, I know Sirius gave you those ingredients for the wolfsbane potion but would you mind if I borrowed some?"

Remus looked at Hermione surprised, "of course not Hermione, I trust you, have Dobby pop by and I'll have some ready." Hermione nodded. Tonks looked at Harry, "still have the mirror Sirius gave you?" Harry nodded, Tonks looked at Remus, "does yours link to Harry's?"

Remus nodded, Tonks then looked at Harry, "if anything happens, call us right away."

Harry and Hermione nodded and Tonks and Remus apparated out.

Harry and Hermione went inside and Hermione's parents were not home but note that said order food because they were going to be busy at the clinic till late.

Hermione looked at Harry, "come on I wanna look at something." Harry nodded and they went upstairs to Hermione's room. Harry sat on the bed and Hermione searched her book shelf. Finding the tome she was looking for she pulled it from the shelf and sat down next to Harry.

"What's that?" Harry said looking at the old book.

"It's a book on advanced potion making, year seven. I gave George money last year to pick it up for me. I was thinking, if we used the knowledge Merlin gave us for potion making, maybe we could help Remus and others with their problem?"

Hermione could see the confused look on Harry's face and she sighed, "The wolfsbane potion contains aconite it's a poisonous plant but in the wolfsbane potion it eases the symptoms but doesn't cure it. That's why Remus looked so sick as a full werewolf, it's because of the potion. But what if there was a cure in history? Merlin made great strides but some of them weren't documented, maybe there's a way to aid someone so they could control the wolf?"

Harry smiled, "that would be brilliant, Remus wouldn't be as tired and I'm sure he would be pleased with a less painful change."

Hermione nodded, she opened the book and searched through the tome. She found references to cures for the wolfsbane potion but nothing coming up for another cure.

She looked at the wolfsbane potion and could hear Merlin whisper, ' _Dittany stalk boiled in a cauldron along with other herbs and mandrake root . Wolfsbane should be powdered and burned by a flame and the remains tossed into the cauldron with the Dittany stalk. Next, add powdered moonstone and brew on the night of the full moon_.'

Hermione got up and moved to her des, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill with ink. She wrote down what Merlin had mentioned, then called Dobby. With a pop, the eager elf appeared. "Mrs. Potter call Dobby? How may Dobby help?"

"Dobby, can you go to Remus and get the ingredients he and I discussed for me please?"

Dobby nodded his head, "Dobby will do, Dobby enjoys helping the Potters." Dobby vanished with a pop, Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry, can I borrow Hedwig?" Harry nodded, "of course love."

Hermione quickly wrote a letter and Harry looked at Hermione curiously, "who are you writing to?"

"Neville, he told me he's been working on a greenhouse of his own with help from Professor Sprout. He's been growing some rare magical plants which were going to need." Harry nodded and she quickly finished the letter and went to Hedwig. The snowy owl looked at Hermione eagerly. Hermione smiled "Hedwig, can you please take a letter for me?" Hedwig flapped her wings eagerly.

Harry smiled, "never seen you so eager to send a letter for someone else Hedwig." Hedwig raised her wings as if she was about to fly at Harry. Harry laughed "I was only joking Hedwig."

Hermione tied the letter to Hedwig and opened the window. Hedwig flew out the window and into the sky.

At number 12 Grimmauld place Remus gathered everything Hermione needed from his stash of ingredients. Tonks was getting ready for her shift with the Aurors when suddenly Dobby popped in. Remus looked at Dobby, "Ah, Dobby is it?"

"Yes sir, Mrs. Potter sent Dobby to fetch ingredients from Wolfie."

Tonks couldn't help but chuckle at the name Dobby used. Remus grinned, "what's so funny Dora? Maybe your mother should come over and we can chat about some of your nick names?" Tonks looked at Remus and stuck out her tongue, "don't you dare, anyways I got to go rest up tonight." Remus nodded "And you be careful."

Tonks apparated out and Remus handed a box to Dobby that had all the ingredients. He looked at Dobby, "be careful these are rare and hard to come by." Dobby nodded and was gone in a pop.

Meanwhile at Longbottom Manor, Neville was practicing the wand movements Harry had shown him. He practiced hard every day with only the thought of putting away the witch who took his parents from him. The doors to the training area opened and Neville turned to see his grandmother.

"I see the new wand is helping you Neville."

He nodded, "yes, thank you again for buying it for me grandmother."

"It was the least I could do, you displayed great improvement this year, thanks to Lord Potter's aid. Despite what the prophet says, Lord Potter has shown he is an excellent help."

"Yes, Harry is a better teacher than Umbridge."

"Neville, I raised you to respect people despite the fact they were the worst sort to enter Hogwarts halls."

Neville bowed, "sorry Grandmother. If I may be excused, I would like to go to the greenhouse."

Augusta nodded, "you may, you worked very hard on it, now enjoy it. Make sure you study the book I gave you, remember you're going to be the next Lord Longbottom and the family has a responsibility to aid the Potters."

Neville nodded and walked outside, he unlocked the door to the greenhouse when suddenly he heard the sound of an owl. He looked above and saw the familiar white owl, "you're Harry's owl. What are you doing here?"

Hedwig flew down and Neville saw the letter and untied it. He then quickly opened it and saw what Hermione had requested. He opened the greenhouse, seeing all the different plants. Neville looked at Hedwig, "mind waiting while I gather all the ingredients?"

Hedwig flapped her wings and Neville assumed she would wait.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Hermione and Harry had finished their summer homework when suddenly they heard a gentle tapping at the window. Hermione looked out and saw Hedwig had returned and she was carrying a package. Hermione rushed to the window and opened it and Hedwig flew in.

Hedwig landed on the bed and Hermione opened the package and saw all the herbs in the box. Hermione smiled and looked to Harry, "This is everything I will need."

Harry looked at Hermione, "when's the next full moon?"

Hermione looked at the calendar, "it's tonight, so I'm going to get everything prepped."

Night fell and the moon rose high into the night sky. Harry carried the small cauldron out and Hermione brought out the ingredients. Hermione then set up the firepit and with a wave of her wand a fire ignited. Harry sat down the cauldron on the firepit's grill and Hermione threw in the ingredients according to the knowledge Merlin had passed on.

Hermione's parents stepped outside and saw the young couple and walked over. Emma looked at the cauldron, "what are you two making?"

"Something to help our friend Remus." Harry said smiling, the moon's rays shined down on the cauldron and the potion turned blue. Hermione stirred the potion. Seeing it was ready, she looked to her mate, "Harry, hand me the bottle." Harry handed her the bottle and she filled the bottle with the potion and sealed it with a cork.

Dan looked to Harry and Hermione, "alright, let's eat, Harry are you alright with barbeque?"

"I don't know sir."

"Well then let's change that." Dan said smiling.

Meanwhile in Scotland, at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort was sitting on an antique throne. Looking pale, Wormtail brought him a drink but Voldemort just slapped it away. Lucius looked at Voldemort, "Master are you alright?"

Voldemort looked at Lucius and raised his wand, "no Master please." Lucius cried out before falling to the floor, convulsing as every nerve ending felt as if it were on fire.

"Whatever spell that boy used, it's left me weak. It will take time for me to recover my power, send my loyal death eaters after that mud blood girl from the ministry. The boy cares deeply about her, send Greyback with some of the death eaters make the message clear."

Wormtail cowered, fearing to be on the receiving end of the next torture curse. "Yes Master, right away."

Back at the Granger house, Harry and Hermione were heading back to their room. Harry closed the door and cast the locking charm and Hermione went into the bathroom.

Harry removed his shirt, then looked to the bathroom. "Think the potion will help Remus?"

"If Merlin's right, it will more than help him." Harry nodded and then he saw Hermione step out of the bathroom. She wore red lace lingerie and Harry looked at her in amazement. She smiled and walked over to the bed and Harry couldn't move his eyes away. She crawled on to the bed and looked at Harry. "Come to bed love, otherwise you're going to keep me waiting." She smiled at him and Harry felt his heart race.

Hermione pointed her wand at her tummy and mumbled something quietly and it began to glow. Harry looked at her intrigued, she looked at him smiling. ' _Before I was still on the potion, but now I have to use the contraceptive charm.'_

Harry nodded and she waved, signaling for him to walk over. As Harry made his way to the bed, he watched her smile and with his hand gently moving down the side of her face, he kissed her gently. Moving from her lips and going down to her chin, he then continued moving down and stopped at her neck.

Hermione moved her head to the side to give him better access and Harry moved his hand gently. Moving one of her bra straps off her shoulder, he moved the other, still kissing her collar bone. Hermione felt her excitement building up, Harry felt waves of pleasure erupting from his wife through the bond.

Hermione felt her heart racing as she threw her head back and moaned. Harry reached around and undid her bra. Hermione looked at him and as he looked up, Hermione grabbed her bra and threw it across the room.

Hermione bit her bottom lip playfully and then leaned in and pressed her lips to Harrys, kissing him eagerly. Hermione felt Harry's tongue touch her lips and she parted them, allowing him to enter. Harry pulled away and Hermione pulled on his bottom lip gently nibbling on it.

Both were feeling excitement through the bond and Harry looked at Hermione and his eyes moved to her panties and back to her and she nodded, Harry grabbed the waist band and removed them. Hermione gasped as the cool air touched her, Harry lined himself up with her and thrust inside.

He slowly built up his pace and he felt even more excitement than before coming from Hermione. They felt each other's excitement increasing their pleasure. Hermione started to match Harry's pace as both building toward their climax.

"Oh, Harry, this feels incredible, I, I," Hermione cried out.

"I know, I can feel everything your feeling. It must be the bond."

Hermione nodded "Harry, I'm so close."

"Same here, can you hold on a little longer." Hermione nodded and the two quickened their pace until they finally reached their climax.


End file.
